That One Special Someone
by shuuxharuka
Summary: The greatest challenge in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and yet still sees the best in you. This was the seemingly impossible task given to "Prince Drew" in the span of 30Days. Life just keeps getting better.
1. A Wish Upon a Star

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by s__huuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N: **I can't help but continually fix previous chapters ;)

**Edited on June 4****th ****2009 6:15 pm **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Wish Upon a Star;;**

"Drew dear, you really need to hurry up and choose a bride!" exclaimed Queen Laura.

She, was also known as "Drew's Mother". With her silky, golden locks that cascaded down her back and sparkling sapphire eyes, she was what ideally defined "beautiful and elegant". Her dress swayed slightly as she turned to her beloved husband for support. Her gown was a light, gentle pink with diamonds encrusted at the hem, and a diamond tiara atop of her golden locks. Her voice was soft and sweet, one that encased your body under a veil of serenity.

"Your mother's right Drew! We've given you _three_ months already! Isn't that enough?" questioned King Daniel, a hint of urgency evident within his voice.

He was Drew's father and practically was the spitting image of him. However, instead of the arrogant glint visible in Drew's emerald orbs, his were soothing and held a sense of great wisdom. He flicked his ebony hair irritably, frowning in the process.

He turned to Drew, his eyes penetrating and slightly cold. He wore a blue shirt with gold embroided at the cuffs, collar and hems, and black pants that were of no doubt made of silk. He too, possessed a crown atop of his head, a finishing touch to his image.

"Mother, father" Drew paused, glancing at them both, before continuing "Whatever happened to marrying for_ love_ and finding our_ one and only_" he questioned, quirking his brow.

They glanced at one another, Daniel nodding slightly in response. "You have a point son I must admit, **but **you are a _prince, _and therefore you have different roles and _duties_"

Drew groaned, pausing for a few moments to think. "Then, I have a proposal. Give me just _one _more month. Just one more, and if I cannot find someone suitable to be my bride… then I shall agree to take Princess Turquoise's hand in marriage" he responded, his head slumping slightly in defeat.

"I accept" said Laura, an unmistakable smile forming on her face, her body radiating undeniable beauty.

"That's my boy! But Drew, I _still _cannot see what flaws you see in Kimberly. She has almost **perfect **manners, has good family blood and wealth, and not to mention beauty. You shouldn't keep such a catch waiting; I _know _there are lines of boys who would ask her hand in marriage in a heartbeat! Don't and I mean **don't **waste such a precious chance" said Daniel sternly.

"Yes father" replied Drew absently, his voice dull and lifeless.

"You really should give girls more of a chance Drew!" interjected Daniel, detecting his false "enthusiasm" immediately.

"Before we met Kimberly, _countless _not to mention **beautiful **girls from wealthy families came to ask for marriage but you simply rejected them like flicking off an annoying fly!" chided Laura, disapproval creasing her face.

"Drew, marry Kimberly! She's a _one in a million_! And the number of girls showing up has _decreased _severely! I guess news travelled on about the countless heartbreaks you made!"

"Don't be _arrogant_! I guess the things that attract girl's most are your looks and your intelligence… it's like a puddle of honey and bees!" interrupted Daniel, causing Laura to glare ever-so slightly.

"Also, could you stop scaring away the maids? I mean with your torture and cruel tricks we'll never find a maid willing enough to work for us! I mean we've tripled the pay rate and still no one comes!" snapped Laura.

"I'll be off now mother, father" interrupted Drew quickly, smirking at his escape, as he walked out to the court yard.

Drew was, without a doubt his father's son. He had inherited practically _everything_ of his fathers, even his **trade-mark pose**, also known as the_ hair flick_. He strolled through their massive rose-bush garden, infamous for producing the most breath-taking roses. They were _unique_, and unlike any other, a one of a kind. He inhaled the sweet aroma, a sense of tranquility enveloping him in its open arms.

He favored the rose, for its utmost beauty, radiant color and powerful meaning. It was one of the strongest meanings of love a boy could express.

_How much is a sixteen year old supposed to take? Forcing me to go into marriage!_ thought Drew, venting out his frustration on one of the red, velvet like petals of a rose.

Its velvet touch calmed him slightly, its aroma penetrating through his very _soul_. Drew sighed. Life just wasn't going his way anymore. He had no choice, his life was spiraling in a direction which he wished not to take, and yet, he could not turn back or change it. He wasn't in control of his life.

There were always certain "duties" to accomplish, whether one wished to take part in or not. It was because one was a _prince_, and not a commoner. Even from a young age, you were destined to uphold the family name, and everyone treated you as the heir to the kingdom – the one who would take care of thousands of civilians.

The stress was indescribable and there were just so much expectations to be met.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by someone's hands that were wrapped around his waist, their face snuggling into his back. He whirled around immediately; only to be centimeters apart from the very person he dreaded seeing.

Kimberly Turquoise.

The reason of his unhappiness, the person he was going to _unwillingly _spend the rest of his life with. She closed her eyes, as if waiting for him to kiss her. He pushed her away, visibly disgusted and gagging.

_This girl is so annoying, seriously. How am I supposed to handle my life, if I'm spending the rest of my life with her? _thought Drew, horrified at the mere thought.

Kimberly pouted slightly, disappointed. However, she quickly forgot about it, as she flung her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Drewy... you don't know how much I've missed you!" she squealed.

Drew groaned. There was no way he could get this girl off him now. She was like an unwanted possession he did not wish to keep, but was unable to throw away. Drew had to admit that Kimberly was....beautiful. She had long, jet black hair that glistened in the sunshine. Shimmering violet eyes that stood out against her milky white skin.

Who wouldn't want her to be their bride? But to Drew she just wasn't the _one_.

Drew had often told himself that there was no such things as "soul mates" and the "one" but this hidden part of himself – a side he'd rarely show privately wished and clung to the thin strand of hope that there was. In fact, he was merely afraid - afraid of perhaps finding the one and losing them.

Kimberly was wearing a golden sun dress with frills at the neck, cuffs, hem and front. A large purple ribbon around her waist. Green Buttons that cascaded from her collar to her waist.

He gave her a harder shove and she came off. She took a step closer to him in a highly seductive manner. Drew walked back cautiously; he just couldn't put a finger on what she was up to. He suddenly stopped, since there was a chair behind him. He, as a reflex reaction placed himself onto it.

Without warning, Kimberly sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him. She looked even more gorgeous close up but she still wasn't the girl for Drew. She battered her eye lashes at him as she leaned in closer to him. Drew's blood froze immediately.

_Don't t-tell me she's.... she's... going to.. k-kiss me !?? _he thought, alarmed.

Many civilians had always had an image of Drew being a player. A master kisser, suave and charismatic, and able to sweep any girl off her feet. Sure, he could get any girl he wanted, but in truth, he'd never kissed someone before. He'd been hugged, he'd been _forcefully _glomped by others, and even in narrow situations been kissed on the cheek. But still, he'd never kissed. He had wanted his first kiss to be special, no matter how his play boy attitude seemed.

He had always had that façade – that wall that blocked everyone out.

Kimberly leaned near his ear and whispered; her voice seductive and velvet-like "You know you want me".

She removed her face from his ear, her face now once again close to his, as she smiled deviously. Drew shivered slightly, not wanting to know what would happen next. His body was frozen, unable to move.

She kissed his cheek and was about to kiss his lips but a voice rang out "Princess Turquoise your parents would now want you home immediately!" Kimberly groaned. She had lost her chance to kiss Drew once again.

Out came a short man in average, working clothes. He was her escort, also known as the guy that drives Kimberly's horse carriage. The short man had long brown messy locks and toothy grin. He wore shabby clothes. Just a simple white shirt, brown jacket, brown pants and a pair of shoes.

Kimberly after a long pause reluctantly got off Drew's lap. She smiled a smile that dripped with sweetness. "Bye my Drewy Kins!" called Kimberly, waving at him. She blew him a kiss and strutted off to her carriage.

Drew flicked his hair, as he wiped his forehead. The heavens had blessed him, and he was forever in debt. Drew sighed happily and walked back into the castle.

That night Drew tossed and turned, he having one thought on his mind. The prospect of an arranged marriage. He opened his window and looked at the stars, one of his favorite past times. He looked at all the constellations as he sighed.

The stars was scattered over the curtain of darkness, shimmering majestically with the crescent moon. The illustrious light gave a sense of comfort, knowing that darkness was not complete. A slight, chilly breeze came by, the trees rustling ever so slightly. Not a sound was heard, as the Pokémon slept soundly, immersed within their slumber.

Drew then saw one of the uncountable stars sparkle brighter than the rest. Suddenly, it began falling down, it was a shooting star. Drew closed his eyes, and clasped his hands together.

_I wish to find that one special someone arrives soon.... may fate be on my hands... he thought. _

He had barely enough time. Just one month.

Little did he know, that the heavens were being merciful and granted his wish. Not that far away, that one special someone slept calmly and happily, not knowing the twist of events that had just occurred. That her calm, unworrying life was going to go downhill.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that looks much better :D

**--shuuxharuka x**


	2. Chance Meeting?

**T****hat ****O****ne ****S****pecial ****S****omeone**

_A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, another re-edit (:

Still so many areas to fix up :D

**Edited on June 30****th**** 2009 9:19pm **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chance Meeting?;;**

May awoke at dawn that day, her sapphire eyes sparkling with delight. One would think - why would at such an hour a girl would be in such high spirits? There was one reason and one reason only that could trigger this joyous mood.

The rising sun.

Oh that breath-taking beauty unlike any other. The sun's golden rays, filled with life, spreading slowly over the mountain side. All living things awakening from its peaceful slumber to its warm and comforting touch. Her eyes reflected its spectacular rays, adding to its magnificent shimmering effect. Her smile broadened, as she began humming a soft melody, as she basked in the warm light, taking in as much as possible.

Once the spectacular scene came to an end, she disappointedly stepped away from the window sill and entered the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face. After a small usual check-up of her reflection, she hurriedly placed the finishing touch – her prized red bandanna decorated with a white, poke-ball symbol.

Uncaring of the uncombed chocolate brown hair that stuck out in jagged shapes from underneath her bandanna, she breezed downstairs, the wooden steps creaking heavily at her touch.

She had, as long as she could remember lived in middle-class circumstances. She received no particularly extravagant treatment, nor malnourishment. This very year she was sixteen – and being sixteen, she was very different from the "stereotypical teenager".

She had no care for physical luxuries and articles of clothing – but would rather a stroll with nature anyday. Instead of continuously complaining about her never-ending list of chores – she dutifully and happily completed them, knowing that it was for the benefit of her family.

Today, she was adorned in a thin, white dress with a few rough, multi-colored patches here and there, due to the holes it was covering. But, her family could not afford the money to buy her many clothes, as it would then cut into their food expenses.

But, she was still pleased with what she'd been given, and not ever had her smile disappeared because of this reason.

Her family was made of her younger, and of course – stereotypically annoying little brother, Max, and her parents, Caroline and Norman. They were currently residing in a spacious, but ancient house. They had fortunately bought the house at an "extraordinary" discount because of the rumors circulating that it was "haunted" and also because of the major fixing it would require.

Norman, was a hard-working man who always worked to his utmost ability in order to make money for the family as they had just enough food for everyday life and a small amount left for savings. May vowed to herself that she would one day find a job, so she could assist in looking after the family.

But, because of their lack of money, May had not received a proper education. Her parents had home-schooled her so she knew things generally; but was neither exceptionally bright nor dim at her education.

May landed at the bottom of the steps, as she walked over to the storage closet. She opened the door, as it creaked in agony, and she scanned for the utensils she would need. "These will do" she murmured, as she pulled on an apron, a broomstick, a feather-duster and a bucket of water.

She began slowly upstairs once again, a feeling of foreboding immediately over-taking her body. She now stood before that daunting brown door that led to the place that May had always dreaded stepping foot into. She had promise to _never _go in there, but it was the inevitable.

There was no turning back now. It was too late. _Far _too late.

She now stood before that daunting brown door, that lead to the place that May dreaded stepping foot into. She had promised herself to never go in there, but it was the inevitable.

"Be strong May! Be strong!" May murmured to herself. May opened the door slowly; it creaked twice as loud as the storage closet door, causing May to wince. A blanket of dust filled the whole room. All May could see was… dust. She coughed, as she closed her eyes. She quickly pulled on a mask. May then looked away and stepped into that dust wonderland.

* * *

**A While Later...**

May now stood before a sparkling clean room. You couldn't even tell what it was once before, with its neatly aligned objects, it's shining maple flooring, the bright, vivid photos scattered on the pine walls. She stood there proud, but was now what you could have called "a very **large **dust bunny". _Large _was an understatement actually.

She pulled out a notepad from the apron pocket, and ticked in a thick, red marker next to the word "Clean Basement". Next on the long, winding list was "Laundry". May quickly escaped the basement room, and into the confines of the shower to rid herself of the mess she looked like.

May then took a step outside, carrying an over-filled laundry basket. She inhaled the crisp, sweet morning air. She could never feel more rejuvenated after that calming bath. Nothing was more satisfying than a job well done either. She stared at the never-ending curtain of baby blue sky and said enthusiastically "Let's get to work May!"

May entered the house that late morning, all finished. The moment she came into the house, the aroma of bacon and fried eggs filled her nose immediately.

"Morning sweetie!" called Caroline as she kissed May on the cheek. "Morning mom!" replied May cheerily as she took her plate of food and gobbled it down eagerly.

"Can't you stop being such a pig and eat slower!!" exclaimed Max gaping at her.

May glared at him with her mouth stuffed. "Awww you look so cute with such chubby cheeks!" exclaimed May's mom, giving it a light squeeze affectionately.

"I am not a pig! Four eyes!" she retorted, pouting.

"Anyways could you go to the Sunday market today to buy today's and tomorrow's supper?" asked Caroline gentle. May smiled and replied "Sure!"

"Here is the money and the shopping list" said Caroline, as she handed over the objects. "Okay, bye!" called May, as she opened the door, slipped on a pair of flats, and was off.

* * *

**Meanwhile…. **

Drew was at the comforting confines of his home. His "home" was a complete _understatement_, as it is in fact, his unbelievably gigantic palace and paradise.

"Sir, Drew the maidens have come to seek marriage," said the butler, bowing with high respect. Drew let out a groan.

_Those girls just keep coming and coming!_ he thought, irritated. He opened the grand double doors, as ten gushing girls came into view.

Drew forced a smile and said through gritted teeth "Come in now, ladies! My you're looking fine today!"

His voice dripped with sarcasm, but he had promised his parents, and he _always _kept his word. But in actual, he wouldn't have spared them a second glance, and would've slammed the door in their faces. He just _knew _within his heart that they weren't the one, and it was just a waste of time.

All they wanted was his _looks_, his **charm** and his money.

He seated himself into his golden throne embedded with vast varieties of valuable and priceless jewels thinkable. He flashed them a bored look, and indicated with a slight flick of his fingers, for the first to step up.

A girl, the owner of flowing, curly and blonde hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. She flashed a small, yet heart-melting smile. "See me next time once your hair isn't the completely plagiarized version of **Goldilocks**" he said coldly.

But, he immediately regretted his words, as he had broken his promise. He had promised he'd keep his sharp tongue intact, and to _think _before he voiced his thoughts. He always had his way, and was not used to this sudden change.

Her emerald eyes filled with tears, and she fled from the room. Three other girls warily looked at one another, and too fled, not wanting to hear the words, and too suffer the same fate.

The other girls remained, but their confidence quickly deflated. Drew then flashed his most charming smile at the rest of them to make up for his last comment. Several fainted at the sight, and the others squealed with utmost delight. His smile faded quickly as it had come as he said "Next"

Another girl, possessing short, cerulean blue and the same shade of eyes stepped up. She gushed and gawked slightly before stuttering "H-h-h-e-l-lo"

She blushed deeply, fidgeting with the folds of her dress. Drew smirked, rather pleased at her reactions, inflating his already large ego. "Pleased to meet you, the name's Drew.._Prince _Drew"

He bowed down slightly, as he held her hand, caressing it ever-so-slightly. He kissed it gently, but her trembling fingers quickly fell out of his grasp as she fainted in his arms. Drew slapped a hand to his forehead, irritated to a further extent. "Derrick!" he called, as the butler appeared immediately. "Yes, Sir Drew" said the butler, bowing once again.

He always adorned the same, blank and lifeless expression on his face, holding the true potential of a promising butler. "Please take this troublesome girl to her escort, and tell them to take her home" he muttered. He waved his hand and the butler was gone.

He glanced at the remaining group of girls. _Only just five left.. _he thought, pleased. He smirked deviously, a plan forming in his mind. He had to get rid of them. Quick. He glanced around, just to make sure.

Butler gone, check. Mom and Dad gone, check. No one around, check. "Line up in a horizontal line" commanded Drew, as he began to walk past them one by one.

"You're too **fat**, you're too ugly, you've got a _pointy_ nose, _elf_ ears and you… _yuck _**troll** toes" said Drew.

Deep down, Drew felt guilty for making up complete lies he'd made up on the spot, but he truly needed some peace. He knew he had a promise, but it was a promise he could not keep. He'd also already broken it earlier. But, those faces they contorted at him did not help his battered conscience.

They all fled, their wails echoing down the hall. Drew sighed. He was rather disappointed at their reactions.. none of them.. stood up to him, only just accepted the obvious lie and ran.

The butler appeared once again. "What is it, Derrick?" snapped Drew. "It's time for that royal parade you promised your mother you'd attend" said the butler.

Drew immediately scowled. He had not recalled accepting anything like that. He then remembered what happened last week, and realized his horrible mistake.

**FLASH BACK**

_Last Week _

_Drew was now watching this very interesting movie on the royal TV._

_Queen Laura then walked up to Drew and said "Drew, be a dear and go to the royal parade next week" _

_Drew, being too entranced by the movie just mumbled robotically "Yes mother of course I'd attend". Drew just didn't realize the horrible mistake he'd made. _

_Queen Laura beamed. She looked like it was Christmas and her birthday on the same day. "Excellent Drew! Nice to see you being so good and easy!" she said. _

_But while she was walking away she mumbled "But Drew isn't usually like that is he? He just usually says no to everything and just stays at home or goes out into the garden. Oh well, it's my lucky day!" _

**END FLASH BACK**

"Darn it!" mumbled Drew. _Oh well I guess I have to go_ thought Drew. "I'll be going now then Derrick," said Drew as he began walking to the door. "Have a good time master Drew," said the butler.

* * *

May had completed around half of her grocery list, and had just about the right amount of money for the last thing on her list. Beef.

Suddenly, a rather eye-catching on the local notice board caught her eye. _I guess checking it out wouldn't hurt... _she thought, as she walked up closer. Many of the other slips of paper were mainly about the usual "Sales on chickens and sheep, trades and furniture being sold" but, she was only interested on the large, undoubtedly expensive parchment at the center.

From even afar, you could already predict that it was highly expensive and of the best quality, because of the beautiful uses of golden stitching for the fancy border, and a large diamond studded at the top. She began reading it.

_Dear Fair People of the Rose Petal Kingdom, _

_We are searching for many fair and beautiful maidens across the land that are looking for a prince to marry. If you are interested, please come to the Rose Petal Castle. The prince you are to marry is our son, Prince Drew, who is 16. Here is a picture of him: _

May's first thought of this "Prince Drew" was "arrogant jerk". But she had to admit, that he was undeniably handsome, and that charming smile could make any girl melt and swoon. But, in May's point of view - he was handsome, but had absolutely zero effect on her.

_But why would such a good-looking guy not have a wife, or at least a girlfriend yet? I mean, uncountable girls would be dying to be his wife_ she thought.

Her current impression of him - Egotistical, arrogant, narcisstic jerk. She could tell that this was what he truly was. She continued on reading.

_Also we are looking for maids to serve in our palace. You will be fed breakfast, afternoon tea and dinner and you shall live in one of the luxury rooms of the palace. We are hiring you and paying you triple times the amount each week. _

_Thank you that is all. _

_Signed: King Daniel and Queen Laura. _

May could only gape at the prince they were willing to pay. _Rich people these days... but all our worries are over if I can get this job..I got to tell Mom and Dad..._she thought.

May then began crossing the road, when she then saw the parade. She quickly crossed, but immediately bumped into someone. She fell backwards, but quickly strong arms grabbed her waist, saving her from falling. She had too, at the spur of the moment, flung her arms around the person's neck. She was now just centimeters away from the person's face, her sapphire orbs meeting emeralds.

She immediately became lost in the sheer beauty of them. But, reality came, and she attempted to move, but tripped on the hem of her dress, causing her to quickly embrace him. She blushed, realizing what she'd done - to a complete stranger no less!

"S-sorry! Thank you for saving me!" she muttered, and ran the last few strides across the road.

She heard mutters and murmurs of -

"Insolent girl!"

"How dare she to him!"

"Humph!"

"How desperate!"

"Isn't even that pretty either"

But she ignored them all. She quickly spotted the Butcher's and ran into its confines to finish her grocery shopping.

**Drew POV**

I was just strolling through that rather pointless parade, in all my glory, when I saw a girl running across the road and accidentally bump into me. She began to fall, and on instinct I grabbed her waist. She flung her arms around my neck too, to break the fall.

_Oh great.. another lover... _I thought.

I now pulled her up, and we were just centimeters away from each other. My emerald orbs clashed with sapphires. I felt such a strong, binding connection, and a strange aura radiating from her. She wasn't like other girls, and I knew that within the depths of my heart.

_She just might be the one...._I thought.

I could just stare into those mesmerizing eyes for eternity. But, the connection was lost when she began fidgeting and tripped; falling into my arms as I accidentally enveloped her into an awkward hug. _What a clumsy girl..._I thought, chuckling.

I heard her mutter a "sorry and thank you" as she fled from the scene. I could hear the crowd jeering at her since she had hugged a **prince**. She obviously did not know who I truly was. I wished to chase after her, but I knew I must stay in the parade.

_I guess the parade wasn't such a waste..._I thought, smiling ever-so slightly.

_I lost that one special someone at first sight... but if it was fate that we were destined to meet her by chance on this uneventful day.... then fate will once again have its way... and we'll meet... once again..._

* * *

**A/N: **Much Better :D

**--shuuxharuka x**


	3. The New Maid

**T****hat ****O****ne ****S****pecial ****S****omeone**

_A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy the edit!

**Edited on August 21****st**** 2009 12:04pm**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Maid;;**

May completed her explanation and wondrous news of finally finding such a once in a life time opportunity. Her parents enveloped one another in a hug joyously, a hug that was filled with warmth and true happiness. Their faces lit up like a beacon, celebrating their blissful moment.

But, Norman now frowned slightly as he questioned "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, staying there with complete _strangers_?"

"Of course!" May exclaimed indignantly, pouting.

_I'm a big girl now_! she thought to herself although her voice of reason immediately retorted "**Fat Chance!**"

Caroline, also agreed, chiming in "What if the work is just too hard on you? I mean, you're Mommy and Daddy's one and only little angel!"

May grinned slightly. It was comforting sometimes to be treated like a little child again. After all, wasn't it that immaturity kept one young? This was a fact that even May had to agree to.

"I might've _once_ been a little kid, but not anymore. Plus, I can take care of myself! I mean, how can _any_ work be harder than cleaning this house? I tackled the whole mother lode in just a few hours"

Norman turned to Caroline slightly, as she nodded. "Alright.. you _can _go, but you have to send letters often to keep in touch" he murmured, his eyes glazing over with fatherly-love as he looked at her.

"All our troubles will be over now! Oh, you should start packing right away!" exclaimed Caroline.

"Oh, right!" said May, as she bolted up the wooden staircase with familiar haste.

That starless night, the outside realm was silent, not a single thing moved. It seemed as though even the breeze did not dare either to release a small gust of wind. The absence of sound made one's mind wonder - wonder into the pits of their nightmares, unable to escape from its deathly hold.

But, May's thoughts were clouded with happy thoughts - full of imaginations of what the palace would be like, would look like, what it would be to experience. And, a life no longer full of hardships, of struggle, of barriers and obstacles.

Perhaps maybe, a calm and unworrying life?

**The Next Morning…. **

"Come on May or you'll be late!" cried Caroline, making all attempts to quicken her daughter's slow pace.

They had informed the rulers of their land that their daughter would become their new maid. The King and Queen could never have been more delighted and thrilled, and had sent an escort immediately. They had told her to awaken and be ready by late morning, but due to May's tiring day yesterday, she had slept in and was now attempting to hurry, but to no avail.

She quickly stuffed the last slice of toast into her mouth, and gulped. Almost immediately, like a chemical reaction, she began to choke and quickly poured a glass of water and chugged it down in one gulp. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, looked once in the window to check her outer appearance and turned to her parents.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" she whispered, kissing her mother's cheek and giving a warm hug to her Dad.

"Bye Honey!" they both called simultaneously, but she had already dashed out the door. Caroline sighed as Norman commented "She just never changes"

Suddenly, Max came bounding down the stairs, as he questioned breathlessly "Where's May!?"

He had a pleading look plastered across his face, causing Norman's and Caroline's expressions to sadden slightly. "She already left honey, you should've come down earlier" said Caroline, pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" he whispered into her hair, returning the hug.

_Even though Max teases her and pulls pranks on her, deep down inside his heart, he loves her more than anything.._ thought Norman.

**Drew POV **

_When will this day ever __**end**_? I thought, becoming exceedingly irritated and exasperated. I could crack at any moment now; this was just far beyond the limits that I could endure.

Kimberly had decided to visit my palace, and I had suffered, **literally **hell all morning. But, my thoughts often wondered about those dazzling sapphire eyes that I had glimpsed yesterday, they were simply etched into my mind, every fine detail.

"Get off me _**please**_" I muttered through gritted teeth to the girl now unwantedly placed on my lap. She just ignored my request, as she battered her eyelashes in what appeared to be seductive.

"Oh _Drewy_! You don't need to be **shy**. You don't have to hold _back_" she whispered into my ear, furthering my irritation.

I simply rolled my eyes, turning away disgustedly. _She seriously doesn't get the __**point**__, does she? _I thought. Suddenly, Laura walked in, looking rather pleased with the scene before her very eyes.

My eyes immediately darted towards her, signaling to save me now, and I will forever be in debt. "Awww, don't you look like such an adorable couple! I'll just.. leave you two alone.. carry on!" she said, before turning on her heel and out the room.

I slapped my forehead. But, she suddenly returned, my eyes lighting up immediately. _**Now **__is she going to save me? _I thought.

"Also Drew, I thought you would like to know that today our new maid replacement is coming! But, you better _**not**_ scare them away.. I mean, it took us **forever** for someone to actually accept the job, since news travels fast between commoners about our activities.." she lectured.

"Fine, but I can't promise it" I replied. _Another maid, aye? Well, my life was becoming rather boring... a little entertainment has finally arrived..._

My smirk continued to widen, as the plan in my head was already being planned. _A 10-Day trial on how long she can last.. so far, the shortest time is an hour....._

But, my train of thought was broken, by a loud, rapt knocking at the grand, double doors. "Ah! That must be her!" exclaimed Laura, as she hurried to answer the door.

"Good Afternoon Queen Laura, it is an honor to be your new maid replacement. I'm May Maple" she said in a rather formal tone, causing me to gag.

_Another one of those fancy-pants, with the formalities? Well, most of the fun is gone then..._I thought, frowning.

"No, we should thank you for accepting the job... why don't you meet my son, Prince Drew?" Laura replied, indicating to me with a nod of her head. She continued "Follow me now, and my son shall assist you with your belongings"

I could hear the footsteps becoming louder with every step that struck the marble flooring, echoing at the sheer size of the "corridor". The thing that caught my eye immediately was the sapphire eyes. The precise ones that I had seen yesterday, the image etched within my mind now becoming reality.

_She just might be the one.... but she is still a maid, and I can't just be so sure... I must test if she is truly that one special someone that I've been looking for... _I thought, continuing to analyze her meticulously.

"Drew dear, this is May Maple, our new maid replacement" said Laura, as she began the introductions. "Good Afternoon Prince Drew" May replied with an awkward smile.

"Just call me Drew" I replied simply, bored. That strange smile didn't create such a good impact on me for a first impression. "Oh, and why do _**I **_the Prince _**Drew **_must carry the **luggage **of a mere commoner?" I questioned, arrogance laced between every word.

Laura gave me a warning look, but I ignored her. I could see the brunette frown slightly as she spoke coldly "Pardon me if this sounds **rude**, but please do not de-grade others because of their social_ status_. Having money does not necessarily mean you are** better**. And, I never _wanted_ you to carry my luggage anyway!"

I gaped, shocked at her response. The typical reply would be "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm not good enough for you to carry my luggage! Please forgive me, Prince Drew!"

"You've got some guts there...maid. I give you a few points for that... you _interest _me" I said, winking as I flashed my charming smile.

**Kimberly POV **

The moment I glimpsed at that _girl_, I knew that trouble was coming. I hated that **smile**, that _innocent _look, and especially those _**eyes**_. I _knew _that perhaps, someday she would steal Drew away. I could just feel it from the vibe I felt from her and she could just ruin everything I worked for.

Everything.

Drew had _smiled _at her, something he rarely did. And yet, it had a special charm to it, something seemed different. Was it that it lit up his features? Was it that it made him younger, look pure and just utterly gorgeous?

I frowned. I was simply boiling with anger, jealously, threatened, emotions I hadn't felt in a long time. Hopefully... just hopefully... my love won't always be unrequited...

**Normal POV **

Suddenly, Kimberly's escort appeared in the room, clearing his throat "Princess, your highness, your parents have requested that you go home now"

Kimberly frowned to a further extent. _Just great... now I can't see what happens between those two.. _she thought. She gave Drew a slight hug, a brief smile, before following her escort.

She paused in front of the doors, and turned around calling "Bye _my _Drewy Kins! Queen Laura! I greatly enjoyed my visit today!"

_Hopefully that will make the girl aware of her status… and what it is between Drew and I…._ And then, the door slammed close with a soft _click_.

Laura turned back to Drew speaking strictly "Now Drew, help **May **here with her _belongings_" before leaving for the Royal Kitchens. He sighed, glaring at the girl in front of him.

May glared back, only to be cut short when she tripped on the hem of her dress once **again**, falling into Drew's arms. Drew felt... rather fluttery at the moment, something he had never experienced before.

_Just... just what is it? _he thought, confused.

May blushed slightly, remembering what happened yesterday. _Snap out of it! It's an __**arrogant **__prince, nothing more. Nothing special _she thought, mentally scolding herself. She then decided to look up to see Drew's reaction, her sapphire eyes staring intently into his emeralds.

_It's just like fate... a replay.. of our first meeting... she is truly just clumsy... but... why is it strangely cute... how... very amusing... _Drew thought.

He met her gaze, holding back his urge to blush. _Damn it! Why are her eyes just so damn big! _

May then, came out of her trance like state and found herself once again. _Just.. what was that moment? _she couldn't help wondering. "Sorry" she muttered, her dignity shamelessly deflating.

Drew smirked, replying arrogantly "You're such a clumsy girl... honestly, are you actually a **girl**? When was the last time you _checked_?"

May immediately fired up, unable to tolerate such attitude, and that perverted side of him was just off the **chart**. "Well, _you _try wearing a dress then! Try being in my **shoes**. Oh, you don't think I'm a _girl_ aye? Um, are you** gay** then? I see the way you look at me..." she retorted, pleased with her comeback.

Drew was truly taken aback really. **The **_Drew _gay? The guy who can get **any girl**, gay? The prospect of him being gay… was just… indescribable! The girls would be _**devastated**_. And no one before had **dared **talked back to him with such disrespect. She truly was a different person than who he thought she would be. Just the more_ interesting_ she was to him.

_She just__** might**__... just might.. be that one special someone_... he thought.

"Well, sorry if you really were _interested_, but I'm not** gay**, just letting you know. Plus, I don't want to try on some maggot-eaten shoe" he said, smirking. May gaped at him like now tomorrow.

_I thought my comeback was good... now that... that ... one things official : "Prince" Drew must __**die**__! _she thought, putting him number one of her hate list.

"I see you're gaping at me... you're just in **awe** of my presence of such a _handsome_ prince as me.. I mean look at you... you're staring at my dazzling looks like no tomorrow!" he added, as he flicked his hair, his infamous "trade-mark pose".

May stomped her foot onto the marble flooring. Drew could've sworn he felt a slight shaking after-effect. "No, I was just staring at how _ugly_ your face was... you're also an arrogant, narcisstic, egotistical, big-headed conceited jerk to boot! I don't need **your** help in carrying my luggage!" she said smugly.

_Damn.. what's with the adjectives! _he thought, staring, still shocked. Yet, the embarrassing thing was, that his ego was indeed that **large**. But, one thing he could not tolerate was him.. being ugly.

_This is the __**"Prince Drew"**__ she's talking about! __Ugly__ and Drew do not go together! It's not even in my dictionary..._he thought.

May began dragging her suitcase up the marble stairs with all her might and will-power but to no avail. She began puffing, continually trying to drag it. _This is just humiliating.. I'll have no dignity left when I leave to my room.. _May thought.

She turned to Drew, her face filled with shame "I need help with this suit-case" she muttered. Drew's smirk became wider, it seemed as though it would forever plaster his face.

"What? I didn't _hear _that" he said, making obscene gestures demonstrating that he didn't hear what she had said.

May glared at him with her "a thousand icy daggers" look. To think that her already battered dignity couldn't take any more hits, he just made it more painful for her.

"I need help with this suit-case" she said louder, the pained look etching deeper into her face. And to make matters worse, it echoed around the extravagant room, further lowering her slow descent into the world of humiliation.

"I thought you didn't **need **my help" he replied. He began walking away, as May began boring holes into his back radiating a deadly aura.

"I-I... _p-please _...I need **your **help with my suit-cases" she sighed, defeated. She definitely had no dignity left after this.

Drew walked back smugly, as he held it up effortlessly. "I knew I'd win.. the Drew always wins" he said, as he began to carry it up to her room. May reluctantly followed him, continually gaping at how effortless he made it seem.

When she arrived to her room, Drew had magically disappeared, leaving her suit-case next to her bed. May closed the door, and leapt onto the bed immediately. She squealed with delight at the undeniable comfort and the sweet dreams she would have.

But her happy feelings vanished when her thoughts trailed back to Drew. Now, it seemed like her sleep would be haunted by his taunts. He obviously knew how to make a person feel bad, and her comebacks simply meant nothing, as he always used it against her.

_If anyone ever needs an assassin to assassinate Drew.. count __**me **__in!_ she thought. But, this was just the beginning... and things were going to get worse... a lot worse.

* * *

**Back To Drew**

Drew was pacing around his room, smirking, then laughing, silence ensuing and the process starting all over again. _She's definitely the one and only... so different... and the most fun to mess around with! _he thought.

"This is just going to be child's play... May Maple... you just don't know what you've gotten into... a game that you just can't win" he murmured to himself.

His first impression her - Nice, innocent yet gullible, sweet, fun to tease, yet rather dense sometimes.

But, their relationship was more like a servant and its master. Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking Drew out of his thoughts. "Hello" answered Drew.

"Hey Drew, its Brendan, mind if I come over tomorrow?" Brendan asked, in that polite manner of his.

"Sure, why not! I got this new maid, it'll be fun torturing her" said Drew in a devious tone.

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow afternoon! See you then" he said, before hanging up.

Drew placed down the phone and walked out of the room. He just didn't realize the horrible mistake he had made by inviting Brendan over.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? One word – review (:

**--shuuxharuka x**


	4. Brendan's Visit

**T****hat ****O****ne ****S****pecial ****S****omeone**

_A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter was a handful to edit D:

**Edited on August 28****th**** 2009 7:47pm**

Dedicated to: Readeh2Rawk

For reviewing every single story of mine, adding them to her **hall of fame and awesome authors**, boosting my confidence and of course, for being an _awesome _friend (:

You Rock My Socks!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brendan's Visit;;**

May awoke that following morning filled with absolute bliss. Her new bed was the epitome of heaven. The finest, soft fabric stuffed completely with surprisingly soft feathers that looked as if a mere touch could shatter them. But, her joy quickly deteriorated as her thoughts fell upon the source of her new found misery.

Her legs felt weighed down by a tonne, the dread heavily weighing her down. _Probably a day of complete hell by the frog prince… _she thought to herself.

She plummeted her brunette head deeper within the confines of her deluxe pillow. "Just a few more minutes of bliss" she murmured quietly to herself, as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. May wanted to save as much time as possible from the dreaded "prince". With great reluctance, she trudged towards the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

May stumbled out of the bathroom, quickly wiping her face with the supplied towel. She peered around the room, taking in every object, every item of furniture, every window and door. After all, she was going to be waking up to this cosy room from now on for quite some time.

Her sapphire eyes rested on the large, towering, mahogany closet, as she pulled it opened. The hinges did not even whisper a sound, and May muttered under her breath "typical rich people and their oiled hinges".

She peered inside, as a "typical French maid uniform" came into view. An expensive roll of parchment within the form of a sticky post-it note was placed on the apron of the costume. May hastily snatched it from the clutches of the apron and read silently "May Maple, I wish you to wear this uniform in order to signify your role within the palace, From Queen Laura".

She carefully took the uniform from the hanger and stared at it in stunned fascination. She raised an eyebrow, and rubbed her eyes for extra precaution. Its luxurious fabric caressed her milky soft skin, as she smirked. _Even the worker's uniform is luxurious… I wonder what it would be like for the attire of the king and queen…_

May was quite pleased at the uniform and wasn't slightly bothered by it. Sure, it was a bit too feminine for her taste, but the difference in quality between her own clothes and it was far too great. Her dress looked like a tatty old rag next to it.

With a quiet rustle, she pulled it on and decided to begin her first day of work. She looked to the hanger once more, and realized that there was even a _hair bonnet _to complete it. She sighed, muttering "these rich people have way too much time on their hands to be accessorizing themselves from top to bottom".

She slipped on the leather flats, and began her long descent to the bottom of the grand staircase. _Oh how I miss thundering down the creaky old steps at home…_she thought sadly, a wave of homesickness washing over her.

Queen Laura stood at the bottom of the stairs, and beamed brightly. "Ah, May, yes! Good to see that you're wearing the uniform I left you, it fits well!"

May smiled slightly, as she replied in a monotone "It is very nice… Queen Laura… I am … honored"

_Ugh… it feels so strange to speak so formally…._she thought with great distaste.

"Hmm, well, I will get to the point, since I dislike avoiding the subject. Our Royal Cook, a _five_ star chef chosen specifically is on a long term leave for approximately… one month? So, may you cook our son's meals from now on… I assume you can cook? I apologize now if my son's tastes are not suited to commoner style cooking, he'll put up a fight, but it'll be…. bearable" stated Laura, firmly with great authority.

May flinched, as it dawned to her. _Cooking for that… horrible jerk? He'd pretty much complain about every single small fault, that I am sure… Well, too bad for him that I don't care? Thank the lord I can somewhat cook…_thought May.

"Of course, my Queen… and yes, I can cook" she replied.

Laura smiled, as she replied with the sweep of her gown as she turned to walk away "Good, well I'll leave it up to you then".

May sighed, as she hesitantly turned to the direction of the kitchens.

Meanwhile, "Prince" Drew was readying the visuals for his day. It was his motto always to "look good" and he couldn't bear not to. It was perhaps, too much for his **manly pride** to comprehend?

She began setting the last of the food upon the large oak table, when Drew made his grand entrance to the door. He smirked cockily, as he arched a brow at the girl in front of him, transformed in less than a night into a typical maid.

She turned, forcefully saying through gritted teeth "M-morning …. _Prince_ Drew"

"Morning… unappealing maid" he replied, smirking, as he placed himself into a seat at the table.

_Hmm, from a peasant to a not-too-unbearable-to-look-at girl in less than one night… not too bad_ he thought, as he glanced down at his plate. Bacon, slice of beef with potatoes, gravy and green peas on the side.

"… and what exactly is this supposed to be?" Drew questioned, prodding the food cautiously with the end of his fork.

"Breakfast" replied May, with a hint of attempted respect.

Drew glanced at her with distaste. _Just what is with this … humble attitude… where did the fiery passion from yesterday disappear? I guess this leaves me no choice but to provoke her…_he thought.

"Are you absolutely _sure _this is fit for human consumption?" Drew questioned, smirking.

May, as if like an immediate chain reaction, glared seethingly. "O-of course it is… Drew" she replied, her tone louder than it was before. She just couldn't bear to use the honorific "Prince". He didn't deserve such a title, and her pride was being battered painfully by the second.

"…. well, **I**, Prince Drew am definitely not eating something made by the dirty hands of a commoner. Where is the banquet?" he stated, a matter of factly, as he pushed his chair back, and made the motion to leave, when May cut in.

"You want _proof_ that it is.. fit for human consumption as you call it?"

"Obviously..now you're playing my game" said Drew, turning around with great confidence.

May took a forkful of food and placed it gently inside her mouth in an exaggerated "classy" style and chewed in great round circles and began moaning abnormally loud. "Hmm, exquisite!" exclaimed May, her voice thick with a sense of poshness.

"…Easy for you to say as you are neither a girl, nor human" retorted Drew, flashing a winning smirk.

May fumed at him. _How dare that jerk.. thinking he can mess with me and get away with it? He's obviously messing with the wrong person!_

Drew was about to leave again when May grabbed his arm and shoved a forkful of the food into his mouth.

He spluttered, but decided for the sake of his health to swallow the contents. _It tastes… different, intriguing flavor and taste… is this what they call the dreaded "commoner food?" It's not half bad… but she's __**never**__ going to know that _he thought.

Drew promptly seated himself once again at the table, and began eating, rather reluctantly. May gleamed as she watched him slowly spoon it into his mouth and stated, "You seem to be enjoying the so-called inconsumable food aren't you?"

He glared in response, swallowed and retorted "My precious time shouldn't be wasted on you preparing a banquet. And who knows, do you even have the _skills _to create such a thing?"

May snorted, and decided to keep quiet. She had learnt by now that he was the sort of person who _never_, no matter the circumstances, would give up.

She watched him slowly consume his breakfast, noticing that he ate gracefully, going through each portion slowly, and by the time he finished, there was hardly a mess remaining on the plate.

_Hmm, is this the way of the royals? _thought May, as she collected his plate, and went to cleanse it.

Drew tenderly dabbed his mouth with a napkin, rather content, when he heard the echoes of the ringing bell. "Must be Brendan", he muttered, as he made his way towards the grand doors.

As he slid open the doors with ease, he met the charming ruby colored eyes of his best friend. Spiked silver hair, gentle smile, and pale toned skin, he was nothing short of handsome. Drew, even of his "high caliber" as he claims, thought highly of his visual appeal and personality. A true ladies' man would've been the perfect description of his best friend.

May, completing her duty of washing the dishes, walking curiously into the main room to investigate the sudden visitor. Her sapphire eyes flickered to the man standing at the doorway. She was at lost for words, really. Never had she seen such a person who could render her speechless.

Crimson colored eyes, silver hair that glistened. "Hm, I suppose you're Drew's new maid replacement?" he drawled, as he took a few steps forward.

He gently took her hand in his, and kissed it ever so softly. May immediately blushed, and shakily replied "Y-yes, I am". Drew, on the other hand rolled his eyes at the public display of affection. "Psh Brendan, being a chick magnet as always".

He chuckled, and let go of her hand. "Now, that isn't the way for a Prince to refer to another person of royalty, is it?"

Drew snorted, and retorted "Are you implying that I go all fancy on you, my childhood best friend of sixteen years?"

"A drama queen.. or shall I say _king_ as always. Anyways, shouldn't there be some introductions, Drew?"

He raised an eyebrow in response. Never had Brendan wanted to know the _name _of a mere maid before. "Hmm, well, this is my new maid, May".

"Nice to meet you, _lovely_ May, I am Prince Brendan of the neighboring Ruby Snow Kingdom, but just call me Brendan" he suavely stated, winking. Her blush deepened, slightly. _He has charisma … for sure … he has so much power over his voice … I just can't help but blush… _

"… Hi" was all she could say, without embarrassing herself. Drew observed the scene before him, intrigued, ignoring the fact that he was currently the "third wheel". _Is this a love spark I see? Hmm, Brendan has a strange taste in girls…_

He coughed loudly, immediately drawing their attention. "Yes, Drew?" questioned Brendan, smirking. Drew glared, quickly receiving his silent message. "For your information, I thought a person of such great importance as me shouldn't be ignored in my very own palace. As if I'd be jealous, so-called King of Flirting".

Brendan chuckled, a look of sarcasm plastered across his facial features. "Hmm, shall we return to what we were planning to do today? Let's start with your room. May, you should accompany us as well" he suggested.

Drew stared, horrified. "Who said the _maid_ was coming into my room of all places?"

"I said, of course. Shall we go May?" retorted Brendan, holding out a hand to the brunette. She took it, eagerly, as they began to walk up the staircase, leaving Drew within the confines of the room. _So-called man-to-man day… I'm stuck watching those two lovebirds flirt with each other constantly…_

He hesitantly followed them up towards the direction of his room. Drew came into the sight of her admiring his room and possessions, as Brendan smiled and gave her the "explanations". Drew smirked at the rather-romantic scene. _I'm happy for him though … finally finding a girl whom he wouldn't play, but actually love… perhaps she's the one for him?_

But, he immediately stepped back to reality's clutches when he remembered Kimberly. His … _other _childhood friend. She'd changed so much… they used to be the inseparable trio, until she started liking him, that is. She became clingy and obsessive instead of the girl she once was.

Who knows, he'd also noticed that those two, Brendan and Kimberly might've had a thing for each other in their earlier years. But, when his mother announced their arranged marriage, she simply… changed. He snapped out of his deep thoughts by her gasp, as she bolted to the window. She gushed "Look Brendan at that gorgeous view!"

Brendan came to inspect what she was pointing at. "Ah, must be mating season for the Beautifly and Masquerain – truly a splendid sight"

They stood together by the large arch window, admiring the view, before Brendan froze. "Damn… I forgot I promised Kimberly we'd go to the Florescent Gardens today… sorry Drew, got to go… nice meeting you May…" before he rushed out of the room.

Drew looked after him as he hurriedly opened the doors and closed them. _Hm, so he does too "thing" for Kimberly too aye… _he pondered.

An awkward silence quickly engulfed the room, as he avoided her eyes. _Thanks a lot Brendan… leave with the girl, __**alone**__ …_

"Drew, come watch the scene with me" she murmured, barely audible, her eyes not leaving the window. He ambled over, as he too, gasped. The sight was just breathtaking. The traces of sunlight reflecting the intricate patterns on the Beautifly's wings, the gentle blue of the Masquerains entwining in between.

Simply beautiful.

However, his moment of serenity was interrupted when he felt a light weight pressing on his shoulder. Drew immediately turned to see the source – and what his eyes met was the brunette's head.

_W-what?! Why the hell is she leaning on my shoulder… should I brush her off or try to squirm out of her grasp? Or should I stay this way…_

His eyes then travelled to her face – content and smiling. Really, all he ever saw from her was anger, frustration and annoyance since they're practically bickered constantly since day one.

Did he really want to interrupt this moment? This moment when they weren't irritating one another, but silence between them was content, and with such a view in front of him.

_I guess I'll just let her have her way… just this once._

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I cut so much of this chapter out.

Mostly Brendan's spasm of "love at first sight" xD

I guess it was just too OOC :L

**--shuuxharuka x**


	5. Kimberly's Plan

**A/N: **Well, I said that I would update more in the holidays when I had time but I forgot to mention that I had an assignment to do, an essay to write, a Pop up picture book to make (I must admit it took me ages to just make a pop up!) and bits and pieces of homework here and there! But I tried to add time to write my fan fics as well so sorry about that!

**Chapter 5: Kimberly's Plan **

Kimberley paced around her bedroom thinking of a plot to diminish Drew's feelings for May. "Arrggghh!!" screamed Kimberley as she threw yet another scrunched up ball of paper into the bin that was already over flowing. Kimberley sat down at her desk, biting her nails agitatedly. Kimberley dipped her quill into the ink jar but paused, thinking of what to write.

"Aha!" exclaimed Kimberly as the thought hit her. "I'll use Drew's ingenious mechanical equipment! Although what can I do to diminish his feelings for her? I know! I'll try to hook up Brendan and May! I've heard that Brendan's already in love with her, so it won't be too long before he proposes! Yes, you are so brilliant Kimberly!" said Kimberly as she quick as a flash wrote down her supposedly brilliant plan. Her quill rushed over the parchment as fast as lightning.

"Soon enough, one month shall be over and Drew will have no choice but to marry me!" said Kimberly as she stared at the piece of parchment with a gleam in her eye. Kimberly then picked up her phone and dialed Brendan's number. "Hello" came a voice across the line. "Yes, sorry to interrupt but may I ask, is Brendan here?" said Kimberly using her most polite voice that dripped with sweetness.

"Stop the act Kimberly I'm here" said Brendan sniggering. "Aw, I used my best voice for nothing!" said Kimberly in a whole new different tone of voice. Much more intimidating and arrogant. "Anyways, I'll get straight to the point… accompany me to Drew's place this weekend!" said Kimberly. It was more of an order than a request. "Why?" said Brendan as his eyes narrowed.

Brendan and Kimberly were next-door neighbors from each other and had been childhood friends since forever. Brendan knew her better than anyone else did. He knew that Kimberly never asked anybody for anything unless something was in it for her or she wanted something. "Never mind that, just come!" snapped Kimberly. "Fine, fine geez! I'm quite delighted to come since May is there," said Brendan. "Good, come over my place at 9:00am sharp and we'll both go to Drew's" said Kimberly and with that she hung up. "Excellent, everything is going to plan" said Kimberly as she began laughing evilly. It was fascinating how a person's face could change from good to bad in a mere second.

**--**

Kimberly woke up the next day quite cheerful which was completely unexpected coming from a person like her. She quickly dressed and went down stars for breakfast after doing her morning routine. As per usual she complained about the food stating that it was not fit for human consumption (**A/N: We all know where she got that quote from xD) **Kimberly decided that she would go into the back garden for some relaxation. She then began reminiscing about her childhood.

Kimberly was the princess and future ruler of the Sapphire Emerald Kingdom. It was unknown why their castle was situated right next to the border. The border was how far of land that the Sapphire Emerald Kingdom owned/concurred. If you took one-step across the border from where Kimberly's castle was, then you would no longer be in the Sapphire Emerald territory but in the Ruby Snow kingdom.

Kimberly's first ever best friend was Brendan as he was the only child around in the area. They soon grew very close and fond of each other over a short period of time. Although their relationship was always platonic and they never actually developed romantic feelings for each other. Kimberly smiled a genuine smile as she remembered the day she met Brendan.

"Smile more Kimberly, it brings out your true, beautiful side" said Brendan. Kimberly quickly got out of her trance as she fell off the chair in shock. Brendan began laughing his head off while Kimberly pouted. "How many times have I told you not to scare me like that!" said Kimberly as she pulled herself up and seated herself on the bench once again whilst punching Brendan playfully in the arm.

"How did you get over here anyways?" asked Kimberly curiously. "I climbed the fence," said Brendan bored. "Why must you always act like a spoiled brat around others? I mean, you really do have a genuine and caring side" Asked Brendan as he faced her. "I don't know…. I like it better when I'm in command and superior showing my weak side won't do me any good.." said Kimberly simply as she watched the clouds float by against that never ending curtain of baby blue sky. "Oh brother another one of her memories" said Brendan slapping his forehead.

**FLASHBACK **

"Kimberly darling, come down stairs and meet the Rose Petal Kingdom Prince, Prince Drew" called Kimberly's mother, Dianna. Kimberly had inherited pretty much every aspect of her mother, expect for her mother's onyx eyes. She had inherited her father's violet ones. It was pretty much love at first sight for Kimberly. The moment she laid eyes on him she knew that her one most important goal was to capture his heart and to never let go.

Kimberly felt strange around him. She felt highly anxious, afraid of what might be the consequeces with using the wrong words. Although Drew never showed the same symptoms as her. He just talked to her in a bored manner, never once smiling. More like a robot than ever.

**END FLASHBACK **

Kimberly snapped out of her trance. She sighed happily. She could remember it just like yesterday. Although back then she was far too arrogant back then thinking that their will be no competition. Actually her vanity had pretty much increased but with the entrance of May, it had dropped severely. Kimberly knew within her heart that one day that May would be the one to capture his heart. Little did she know that his heart was already taken.

"Hello? Earth to Kimberly!" said Brendan waving his hand in front of her face. Kimberly snapped out of her thoughts although now she felt a strong wave of anger and frustrating knowing her "Drewy Kins" would be taking away from her from a far more "inferior" being. "Anyways Brendan I'd like to be alone for now…. Remember to come tomorrow… ok?" said Kimberly as she pushed him out the back door gate.

Before Brendan could even reply, she had slammed the gate shut. Kimberly then decided to call Drew to set up the appointment. Kimberly rushed upstairs to dial his number. It rang a few times before he picked it up. "Hello, this is the Prince Drew of the Rose Petal Kingdom, what is it that you require from me?" said Drew in a posh and formal manner. "Drewy Bear!" exclaimed Kimberly happily. Kimberly didn't hear the sigh on the other side of the phone. Kimberly then heard a girl shouting in the background. It vaguely consisted of words like "Why You, "How dare you", "You narcisstic, conceited, big headed, arrogant, not-so-good-looking jerk".

Kimberly grinned deviously knowing that their relationship was bumpy because of their constant arguing. "For the millionth time Kimberly don't call me that! Anyways, what do you want?" snapped Drew. Kimberly felt hurt by his tone of voice and choice of words. But she concealed it well. "Anyways, I'm coming over tomorrow with Brendan at 9:00 am sharp" said Kimberly in a off the chart of sweet voice.

Kimberly ignored the cursing on the other side of the phone. Before Drew could reply, Kimberly continued "Anyways, bye Drewie Kins! See you tomorrow!! Remember that'll always love you forever and ever! Mwah!" and the line went dead.

**On the other side of the phone…. **

Drew heard the line went dead and sighed as he placed the phone down. May decided to make him jealous as a joke by sounding excited about Brendan's sudden visit. Unbeknownst to her, Drew DID like her. "Oh my gosh Brendan's coming over! I can't believe it! I was dying to see him! Oh no! I can't let him see me like this! I have to go do my hair!" squeled May running off to add an affect to the act. Drew was now over loaded with jealousy. Little did May know how much that hurt Drew and he actually did have feelings for her.

--

Finally I'm done! I feel strangely proud! :)

If you didn't read the notice on my profile I'll repeat it !

"In order for me to have faster updates I think I'll have to put my other fics ON HOLD! I have too much work to do

and concentrating on 3 fics just slows down updates! So I have no choice! You ask, why did I choose to write this

Instead of putting it on hold? Well, the ideas just flow for this fic And I enjoy writing it! Also because the review rate

has gone heaps Faster than any of my other fics! Only 4 chapters and about 45 Reviews!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Anyways, an update will come soon!

Tune in for the next chapter!

**Shuuxharuka xx **


	6. The First Rose

**A/N: **O.o Speechless…. When I posted up the last chapter about 2 hours later I was swarmed with reviews, favs, alerts and hits! I got about 20 reviews (which is loads to me) ! I was just so shocked and happy! So thank you, THANK YOU to all those people reading this fic and viewing it! I love you all! It really inspired me and motivated me to post up the next chapter a.s.ap! So once again one big thank you! You guys are all awesome!

By the way i posted up a new poll on my profile on which new story should i write first! If you're are interested, then read my profile section named 'Upcoming Stories' and read the summaries.. and if you actually care then vote on my poll! I'd really like to think what you want me to write next... well of course after i complete my incomplete fics..

**Chapter 6: The First Rose **

Kimberly paced around her luxurious bedroom biting her nails agitatedly. A very un princess like manner. She just had to somehow get out of the ceremony she had to attend. In the end, Kimberly gave up and flopped down on her bed. She screamed into her pillow in frustration, taking out all her anger on it. "Why is the world against me?" murmured Kimberly as she stared at the ceiling. Another day delayed for her plans. Kimberly knew that as everyday passed their relationship would grow stronger.

And without her there, the barrier she held up in between them would disappear. Who knows what might happen. Kimberly grumbled as she phoned Brendan and Drew.

**On the other side of the phone…. **

"Hello" answered Drew. "Hiya Drewy Bear!" said Kimberly cheerily. Drew groaned. Kimberly hardly ever called for just no reason. She'd rather see him face to face. This could only lead to one conclusion for Drew. It was something that would probably mean the end of the world for Drew. Drew winced as the bizarre ideas came rushing into his mind. "Anything but that!" murmured Drew wincing at that thought coming to reality.

But Drew's thoughts completely vanished from his mind when Kimberly said her next words. "Anyways, I'll have to cancel my visit to your place because I have to go to this important ceremony! Therefore, we'll have to reschedule to tomorrow, same time! I know you'll miss me! Tootles!" said Kimberly as she hung up the phone.

Drew leapt in the air in happiness and punched his fist into the air. For once, a Kimberly free day, a day for Drew not to worry she might pop up randomly somewhere. "Hmmmmmm… I wonder where May went, considering that I always see her first thing… it's getting boring around here… so I guess I'll go see my teasing victim" said Drew deviously as he went in search of her.

**Meanwhile…. **

May was out in the garden figuring out how to work a poke ball. She'd decided that she was definitely going to catch a Beautifly today, and wasn't going to leave without catching one. This was because the Beautifly was flocking more vividly more than ever, and May presumed this would be the best time and the catch rate was higher. Although May had never had any experience in with pokemon as she couldn't afford going to trainer school.

In the early morning, May had snuck into Drew's bedroom and swiped an empty poke ball. He wouldn't have noticed as he had uncountable poke balls in all shapes and sizes. He wouldn't have realized she'd taken one, unless he counted all of them accurately. She knew that it was empty as it was lighter than five other poke balls she'd seen in a polished and luxurious case. May decided she'd have to at least know how to open the poke ball, before she caught it as then she wouldn't have the trouble of calling out the pokemon.

May finally figured how to open the poke ball. "I see.. all you have to do is tap the red half of the poke ball" muttered May, proud of herself. So do I have to stuff the Beautifly in here? May thought. She then began chasing the Beautifly around opening and closing the poke ball like a snapping turtle. They just simply flew higher. May pouted. "I guess plan A failed" said May to herself. Unbeknownst to May, Drew was hiding behind a tree near by and had been watching the whole entire time.

Drew's sides ached so much from all the laughing. It was just too hilarious for him seeing dense old May working out how to use a poke ball. May tried plenty more times before she gave up. She then decided to use the old fashion way. She quickly sprinted towards the tool shed and came back with an old net. May then began swinging wildly around, hoping for a Beautifly to have been caught in it. No such luck.

One of the Beautiflys' became annoyed and used gust on May. It sent May hurtling backwards into a rose bush **(A/N: Ouch…..)** May then hauled herself up as the thorns cuts stung painfully. But May wouldn't give up. She had vowed that she was going to have a Beautifly. May then threw the poke ball hard in frustration at the Beautifly that used gust on her. To May's surprise and delight it disappeared in a flash of red light. The poke ball landed on the floor, shaking back and forth. Once…. Twice and POP! In a flash of white light it appeared again.

May was disappointed. She was so sure that it was a sure capture. But she now finally learned how to catch a pokemon. May then threw the poke ball once again at the same Beautifly and in the same fashion. But this time the Beautifly was ready for it, and use string shot to rebound it. It went straight for May's head. BULLS EYE! It hit a direct hit. May grabbed her throbbing head and felt a lump grow. "Oh great" muttered May. Just to make matters worse, Drew appeared. I can't let me see like this thought May, flushing in embarrassment.

"I thought that you was stupid. But that was just pathetic! I mean, your vain attempts won't do you any good," said Drew smirking as he flicked his hair. Those words hurt May in ways unimaginable. What is wrong with me? They never hurt me before… unless thought May as the horrible solution came. I vowed that that would never happen.. i guess my heart and fate has other plans... thought May. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. "Well.. fine then you try catching one!" shouted May, running away before the first tear dropped, wanting to stop embarrassing herself in his presence.

Drew felt extremely guilty. He never meant to hurt her in this way not to mention be the one to make her cry. He then decided he knew what to do to cheer May up. "This will be a piece of cake" said Drew smirking as he pulled out two gleaming poke balls. "Go Flygon, go Roselia!" called Drew as he threw the two poke balls in the air.

May was now sitting on a bench crying her heart out. "Stupid Drew… why is the world against me today" said May in between tears. She then wiped her dripping nose. "Snap out of it May! It's a stupid reason to cry over a boy! What is wrong with me?" said May slapping herself. She then clutched the large ever growing lump on her head. Suddenly, a beautiful rose like no other was shoved at May's face. May's eyes grew wide when she saw who was the giver. None other than Drew.

"Stop crying…. You sound like a wounded animal" said Drew unable to make eye contact with her. May grabbed the rose and inhaled it's sweet air. May felt all fluttery inside but more happier than anything. "By the way, I only gave you that you shut you up… you're giving me a migraine" Drew then continued "By the way, you're nose is dripping". May quickly looked away and wiped it, feeling extremely embarrassed with herself. She mentally scolded herself for looking like an idiot.

May then felt something on her lap. It was that same poke ball she used to capture the Beautifly. But just slightly heavier than before. May's eyes widened and glistened like the eyes of a child who was given a present he wanted in a toy shop. Could it be? Thought May. May then decided to tease Drew for revenge. "So.. you caught me the Beautifly.. because you couldn't bear to see me hurt and decided to cheer your "one true love" up" said May as she waggled her eyebrows.

Unknown to May, she had stated the exact reason. Drew turned bright red. Don't tell me she knows… thought Drew. Drew for once was not calm but highly nervous. "N-n-o, t-t-h-hat's n-not even close!" said Drew trying with no avail to regain his calm. May noticed that this was awfully odd. Don't tell me he actually… no way! Thought May. Drew then got the perfect idea. "I got you the Beautifly because…. Think of it as your weekly salary! And the rose was for your Beautifly… who in their right mind would give you a rose?" said Drew in his usual cool manner.

"Just as I thought" muttered May disappointed. Drew then picked up the poke ball and took out his own poke ball and threw them in the air. Out came a Beautifly and a Masquerain. They seem to like each other… does this mean that theory about the pokemon liking another trainer's pokemon symbolies the trainer's love for each other? No way! Thought Drew who had already admitted his feelings but still felt the urge to deny it.

May noticed their liking to each other as well and smiled. Drew really can be a nice person sometimes… but why do I feel so differently about him all of sudden? Thought May as she pondered on the thought still thinking of an answer.

--

Hehe I uploaded this early because of the many reviews .

So maybe to motivate me let's have about .. another 22 reviews to reach 80 reviews?

I know... a bit much? But i tend to write faster the more reviews :)

The next update will be soon! About .. 14th of May?

Nothing else to say so…..

Tune in to the next chapter!

**Shuuxharuka xx **


	7. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 7: Hidden Feelings **

May had pondered on this thought plenty of times before. Do I really like him? She had thought over and over again. She replayed the many memories and encounters with him. Right from the very beginning when she first met him. It really all just comes down to one conclusion thought May. She had never thought that she, herself, be falling for the one she once detested most. May scolded herself for feeling such unneeded and incompetent feelings.

"I don't need him that arrogant jerk! Thinks he too good for everybody... in actual he doesn't deserve my feelings!" said May to herself as she sat on the garden bench staring at the mating season that had been going on for the past few days. In several more days the season would come to an end and the reproducing season begins.

May stared at the rose garden. Even though she had seen it many times she still couldn't stop feeling amazed at the marvel. It's luxurious aroma wafted around the vicinity spreading it's sweetening scent to every living thing it saw. The roses were like no other. May plucked a rose and inhaled that scent. It really was paradise. May then stared at the rose in her hand. So beautiful, so delicate with so many secrets hidden within. Roses really did deserve the title as the 'symbol of love'.

May then found a flaw. May then took out Drew's rose, still in it's pride and glory. Drew's rose…. Was different. It made you mesmerized, unable to turn away. The other was beautiful yet May just couldn't put a finger on it. May then turned her eyes to the fountain. It's sparkling waters cascaded down towards a small pond below, showing no mercy to some rocks below. Many lotus flowers floated on the water's surface desiring to display it's undeniable beauty, unwilling to be defeated by the sun's glaring rays.

Many fish swam in the fresh waters that sparkled like a million diamonds in the night sky.

Although May inside she knew that she liked him and there was no use in denying her feelings. It really was quite obvious. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. May for once had woken up early, as she didn't have that usual desire and passion to sleep in. She was uncomfortable with her new found discovery after the moment yesterday. May in her heart thought that she would probably not be Drew's one special someone anyways. But she didn't care.

She then checked her watch. "Oh no... breakfast time" said May with dread in her voice. May stared at that never ending curtain of baby blue that spread across the sky bathing in the glorious light of the sun. The white as snow, carefree clouds wafted by, dozing in the comforting light of the sun. She just didn't have the will power that day to face him just yet.

She still needed time to think about her feelings. But she forced herself up after some mental discussion. She decided to make the simplest thing she knew. The brown circular soft dough cooked and often smothered with maple syrup we know as 'Pancakes'.

Unbeknownst to May this was one of Drew's miniature weaknesses. Drew woke up that morning and checked May's room. May was no where in sight. By the looks of it the room had been unoccupied for a short period of time. "That's strange..." mumbled Drew but he then heard the sound of plates being laid on the table downstairs. Drew smirked as he then went to the Royal Kitchens.

His eyes laid on the brunette as she made the finishing touches to the table. To him she looked different today. Not the usual cheerful mood but something definitely was bothering her. He felt a strong urge to comfort her and ask her what was wrong but held back that strong desire and remained his arrogant self. May was about to open her mouth to call Drew down but he had just appeared from out of no where and seated himself in the chair.

How could she have known? Thought Drew shocked at the food she laid before him. "Yes i know, this food is not fit for human consumption right? I see those eyes of disbelief because of your belief that this food is not luxurious enough for your taste, too commoner style right?" said May in a flat, dull tone without the usual life in it.

But to May's surprise Drew looked happier than she had ever seen him. And to her disbelief he had already cleaned the plate. She makes exquisite pancakes.. the best I've tasted thought Drew. "May... I'm feeling hungry today could you please me seconds and thirds?" said Drew. May felt like hell had froze over and there was no way to revive it. Heaven had fallen from the sky and pigs were flying. The impossible of the impossible had happened. Drew had calmly asked her without any teasing and had proudly asked her for seconds and thirds.

Even though on many occassions he had complained about it's 'commoner style', 'unfit for human consumption' and how she was 'a hopeless cook chasing a pointless dream'. "Are you setting up some kind of trap for me?" questioned May. Drew glared at her irratedly. "Is it so hard to just ask for seconds?" snapped Drew. May felt hurt by his tone of voice. She could no longer face him normally without blushing alot of stuttering because of her newfound discovery but now being hurt?

"Sorry" muttered May as she got him seconds. Drew saw the hurt in her eyes and felt guilty. She placed seconds and thirds on the table. "I wish to be excused" mumbled May as she fled the room. But Drew caught on to her strange behavior. Usually when I snap at her she is unaffected and just retorts with another of her not-so-smart comebacks only to lose in the end… just what is with this sudden change in attitude? Her feelings now are very delicate indeed thought Drew.

May fled to the spot she had been sitting not so long ago. May cursed her own heart. May couldn't take being hurt by his remarks everyday because of her stupid feelings and it was just the early morning. "What will I do?" May asked herself. She couldn't avoid it all her life. "I guess I'll just have to hold these feelings back before it can deepen then, just think of life like it was before without love" said May to herself. That's right! Thought May with a sudden boost of confidence.

May then decided to stare at clouds once more. She then heard foot steps coming closer and closer. The figure then emerged and it was none other than Drew. He was the last person May wanted to see right now. May immediately looked away. Drew sat down on the bench next to May and joined her in staring at the clouds. After a long and heavy silence, Drew said choosing his words very carefully "May…. I'm sorry for snapping at you.. I didn't mean to….will you forgive me?"

May's head snapped towards his. Never had she heard Drew's voice and choice of words said in such a kind and compassionate manner. May stared into his emerald orbs. When she first met him with Kimberly in the castle his eyes were often frosted over with cold and dislike. But now they were soft and gentle. "Yes I forgive you" said May softly with a beaming smile. A tear of happiness slid down her cheek. Drew placed his hand on her cheek and wiped it away. "You look better with a smile" said Drew simply.

Drew then lifted his hand from her cheek and turned to stare at the clouds. May felt so content and happy being there with him. May didn't know what was controlling her but she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. Drew turned immediately towards her in shock causing May to move away quickly. Drew didn't know what to say really. But one thing was for sure, he was in a bliss of happiness. May was blushing like crazy now finally realizing the result of her actions. What will happen? I'm such an idiot! Thought May.

"I-i-i-m s-s-o s-s-or-ry! I'll l-l-eave n-now!" stuttered May not really knowing what she was saying. May was about to leave when she felt Drew's arm clasped around her wrist. Drew pulled her back, a little too strongly causing May to fall into his lap. This is strangely comfortable thought May but May mentally slapped herself for thinking that. This is not the time for this! May screamed at herself.

May was now just inches away from Drew. She could feel his breath on her face. May knew deep inside of her heart what was going to happen. May was now stuck in between two options. One, was to kiss him. But since this was May's first kiss she wanted things to be perfect. Or two, was just get off his lap and run away some where. Without May's permission , she closed her eyes ready to receive the kiss. Stupid heart! I didn't decide yet! Thought May. But inside she knew she was going to choose this one anyways.

Why not lose it to your first love also known as that one special someone of yours? Drew was about to close the gap when he heard that annoying voice in which he had completely forgotten about. "Drewy Kins I'm here! Did you wait long? Brendan wouldn't hurry it up! I've missed you so and I know you've missed me too!" said Kimberly as she was about to walk to where May and Drew was.

Oh brother! I completely forgot she was coming today! Stupid Kimberly just totally had to ruin the moment! Thought Drew as he slapped his forehead. May's heart was practically screaming "Noooo!! We were so close!"

--

I was actually planning to have had the kiss in this chapter but i decided to delay it :)

I am quite surprised that i managed to actually update on the day that i said i was going to update!

What is Kimberly feeling when she sees May on Drew's lap? What will happen? A fight? Broken Hearts?

Please Review! The amount of reviews i got last time was kinda disappointing :(

Tune in to the next Chapter!

**Shuuxharuka xx**


	8. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 8: Broken Hearts **

**A/N:** Yay! I'm so happy ! Thanks so much for the reviews! Nearly 100 ! O.o

Who will be the 100th reviewer? It's a mystery to me….Just 6 more reviews! Who will it be? They get a dedication… nudge nudge

Kimberly didn't know what to think. Time had stopped. Kimberly was emotionless, her world torn apart. Now came the surging pain. The unbearable sound of her heart smashing onto the ground with unbelievable power. The pieces fly in every direction, unable to be found and put together again. No this can't be happening thought Kimberly. The tears came without notice.

Kimberly knew one thing was for sure she couldn't bear the sight any longer. She turned on her heel and fled the scene. May immediately got off Drew's lap. The look of agony on Kimberly's face made May feel guilty beyond all reason. Drew too felt the same way. Even though he detested Kimberly for all the annoying things she did that drove him crazy, she was still his friend. A friend that he did not wish to hurt. Drew didn't like hurting people.

He immediately ran after her. Brendan now appeared, not knowing the events that had occurred. Brendan flashed that blinding smile and lead May for a stroll. May didn't really have the power to say anything and let him take her wherever he wanted to.

Drew had now looked everywhere he could think of. The Royal kitchens, the gardens and almost every room in this massive palace. Where could she be? Thought Drew. Hopefully she doesn't do something drastic…. Thought Drew. Laura suddenly passed Drew. "Oh Drew dear, tomorrow I think you should have some boy bonding time with Brendan don't you think? You haven't done that in a while… and maybe Kimberly and May could do some girl talk" said Laura gently.

Drew was only half listening and said "Huh? Yeah.. I guess". Before Laura could even reply he rushed off. "Boys these days" said Laura before going up the grand stair case.

Kimberly had hidden herself up a tree in a secluded area of the garden. Drew had past by several times but just never looked up. Probably he thought I couldn't climb such a height seeing as I'm wearing such a fancy dress thought Kimberly. Kimberly had practiced climbing trees most of her childhood as she was aiming to build a tree house at the time.

Kimberly was relieved that Drew didn't find her yet. She needed thinking time.

**A/N: Italics is the inner voice/voice of love and the non italics is Kimberly's head. **

_Kimberly stop moping around! Dry your tears! Don't let some girl take him away! In this world, you have to fight for your man! _said a voice in Kimberly's head.

What? Are you supposedly my conscious?

_Bingo! Except I'm more of your voice of love! I only usually appear when you unlock that special feeling in your heart. Although you've been blocking me out for some time now saying you didn't need my help. So now, since you let down the barrier I'm here to help you with your troubles._

_  
_So that was you then? Ohhhhh.. now that's why I wondered why you sounded familiar. How do I win back Drew's heart? I was so sure that he'd be mine.. it hurts me so..

_You can beat that girl! Totally! I mean, you're so much prettier than her! You have to fight for your man! Think of more of those brilliant plans of yours! _

I'm not sure… thought Kimberly.

Suddenly, May and Brendan came into sight. Awwww!! They look so cute together thought Kimberly. Brendan was laughing about something and May was smiling that gentle, yet genuine smile of hers. Her sapphire eyes showed life, affection and happiness. When you looked deep into her eyes, it made you feel a wave of those happy emotions.

Kimberly couldn't help smiling. Snap out of it! This is your rival! Why wish her happiness? Thought Kimberly slapping herself. Kimberly then noticed something. It was almost unrecognizable but still visible. Her eyes were beautiful, Kimberly had to admit that. They showed life, affection and happiness but there was something it lacked.

When Kimberly saw that heart breaking scene before, they had another emotion. Noooooo…. It couldn't be! Thought Kimberly. Kimberly clutched her heart. It hurt so much. Crying a flood of tears still couldn't cure it. He was her first love. First love was special. Before, May's sapphire eyes had love. Now it didn't.

Kimberly loved Drew never endingly. Even if it meant his happiness and not being with her, Kimberly was still happy. But her selfishness often got into the way.

_So what will you do? _Asked Kimberly's voice of love.

I really don't know… thought Kimberly.

_Well, you obviously aren't taking my advice and fighting for your man? _

I just don't know what to think!

_Well, you do love him that much… why don't you test if this girl is really worthy of capturing his heart…. If you decide she isn't … then just take him for yourself… I mean you've still got 25 days! _

Hmmmmm… I like the idea… let's start trialing!

_That's the spirit! _

Kimberly dried her tears. I won't lose… I WON'T LOSE! Thought Kimberly feeling a wave of confidence. Kimberly then thought of Brendan's sake. His heart shattering. Her best friend. The more to win! Thought Kimberly. They do make a super cute couple thought Kimberly. Brendan and May then started walking out of the secluded area. Kimberly chose this time to jump down.

Suddenly Drew appeared out of no where and caught her. Kimberly practically exploded with happiness. Romantic!! Thought Kimberly sighing. But then remembered she was angry at him and threw him a glare. She pushed him away and stomped off.

I was so sure that heroic act was going to cheer her up! Thought Drew sighing. But she's not that mad because she looked ecstatic when I caught her thought Drew smirking.

There's no heart the almighty Drew cannot capture….. although how about May? Thought Drew feeling a slight decrease in confidence. If I suddenly change in attitude she'll freak out…. Then what can I do to find a solution to this problem? Thought Drew hard.

Drew then found the solution and smirked broadly. He felt the activation button in his belt and his smirk grew wider. Let prank week begin! Thought Drew.

**May POV **

I was just mostly strolling around with Brendan but I kept feeling myself wander back to Drew and Kimberly. Brendan was a very nice guy and I couldn't help but smile a lot around him. Unlike Drew, who I mostly cry, get upset or angry I thought as I pouted. I then heard a rustle behind me and out came a tear streaked Kimberly.

I was about to tear away from Brendan when Drew suddenly popped out and caught her. I could see Kimberly look very comfortable and happy. She snuggled into his chest a bit. I suddenly felt a pang of… jealous? No way! Me for him? I admit that I have feelings for him… but I can't help but deny it! I thought.

I was practically screaming in my head. I felt so uncomfortable watching the scene. So Kimberly must have felt worse I thought guilty. Although Kimberly suddenly pushed Drew away and stomped off. I sighed happily but then the guilty feeling came back. It hurt to think of this thought. A sudden thought then came to mind. Should I let go of my one special someone and let Kimberly be happy? I thought.

--

Sorry for the late update!

Well it wasn't actually that late.. just by one day…

Hopefully it didn't kill you xD

Anyways, what do you think will happen next?

**The next chapter: **

**Chapter 9: Should I let go?**** Or**** Girl Talk **

Please give me your opinion on what the next chapter title should be!

I'm quite stuck in the middle….

Anyways, tune in to the next chapter!

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	9. It's A Boy Thing

**A/N: **Sorry for a kind of slow update! I actually was supposed to update this on the 28th of May but then I decided to break this chapter into 3 parts, since it was too long for one chapter! Which called for a lot of changing and switching around…. Sorry but chapters after this will take quite a while since I have only 1 week to make a musical instrument and finish my HSIE assignment which are due on the same day! Sorry for any inconvenience !

**DEDICATION: **To **Readeh2Rawk** for being my 100th reviewer! What are the odds of that, since she already has I think… 5 dedications in my stories!!

**Chapter 9: It's a Boy Thing **

Drew woke up that fine morning and yawned. Prank week… those two words radiate such a good feeling thought Drew smirking. Drew then withdrew from his warm comforts and made his way over to the bathroom. On the way there, he met with is mother, Laura. "Drew dear, remember to call Brendan for that guy's day out thing… and remind him to bring over Kimberly… May once in a while needs to do some girl talk.. don't you think?" said Laura smiling that warm smile.

All of this came crashing down on Drew. A million thoughts raced through his head. What? When did this happen? Dam it! I wasn't thinking straight! I'm fine with a guy's day out, although prank week will be delayed till tomorrow… oh no! Kimberly and May will kill each other! Thought Drew, fully aware of Kimberly's intentions towards May.

"Yeah… sure" said Drew shakily as he continued on his trip to the bathroom. What do I do now? Thought Drew.

--

As Drew made his way down the grand staircase the heavenly aroma of food wafted to his nose. His stomach growled, pulling him faster towards the source of this delicious luxury. His eyes met May in the maid uniform. She turned her head slightly and smiled. Drew felt a slight tingle vibrate through his body. He turned his face away slightly, not wanting her to see that slight pink that suddenly appeared on his face.

Drew! You can't blush! The Drew never blushes! Drew mentally scolded himself. After a few seconds lingered by, the blush disappeared and Drew seated himself. His eyes met ….. spaghetti. This… poor, low costing, commoner styled food give off such a mouth-watering aroma? Impossible thought Drew. Drew gave May a disgusted look. May quickly glared at him.

"I knew that you would complain about it not being too luxurious and too commoner style and me being a hopeless cook!" said May in the tone when you recite something. "It's either you eat it, or you starve" said May simply. Drew wasn't use to this tone of voice and didn't like it. Rule 1# of the Drew handbook. The Drew never is bossed around or threatened.

"The almighty Drew is never bossed around, cook me something else" said Drew simply. May was fed up with this 'daily routine' of theirs. Drew comes down stairs. May gives him food. Drew complains about the usual 'commoner style', 'non luxurious', 'a cook with no talent chasing a pointless dream' and loads of arguing afterwards.

Drew then droned on and on how it simply didn't work that way. May grabbed the spoon, grabbed Drew's face and turned it in her direction and shoved the spoon into his mouth. May beamed when he actually swallowed it. May then noticed how close their faces were. May quickly turned away. "Excuse me" May muttered as she fled from the room.

May hit herself. "What were you thinking just grabbing him! You were just inches away from him!" said May to herself.

**A/N: **_**Italics **_**is the voice of love and the normal writing is May's thoughts.**

_You should have kissed him said an arrogant voice._

Who are you? My conscious? If you are, why do you speak so unlike me? Questioned May.

_I'm not exactly your conscious, more your voice of love… And I'm guessing you don't have a clue since you are v-e-r-y dense! I'm usually in the back of your mind and in the center of your heart…. I only start appearing when the special emotion is unlocked…. Or I'm also unlocked when you are currently in a love situation and you are experiencing problems. _

You're not very nice are you? Aren't you more supposed to speak more like me? You're very Drew-ish. Ummm… er…. I don't really understand your explanation of 'voice of love'. Don't use so much technical words, what do I look like, a doctor? What is the special emotion anyways?

_In other words, you're just stupid! I'm different because you need a stronger minded person to help you go on the right track! Since you're just stupid! To simply put it, I only talk to you when you fall in love and I help give you advice! _

Don't have to be so blunt… you're hurting my feelings!

_Tch! You and your feelings, I mean grow up! If you're going to be like this for the rest of your life then I'm leaving! I just can't be bothered! _

Geez! Alright, I'll act a slight bit more mature then!

Right then, Drew passed by smirking. May's eyes adjusted. Is that…. Tomato sauce on his lips… finally a flaw in Drew's so called 'perfection' thought May as a smirk escaped her lips. Drew's smirk grew wider. "I see that you just want to be like me now… I mean you even plagiarized my smirk! I know what you're thinking… I'm irresistible" said Drew flicking his hair.

"Yeah right" said May glaring. May then unconsciously flicked her hair. Drew gaped at her, which soon turned to a broad grin. "You even copied my trademark pose, I'm oh so honored" said Drew with heavy sarcasm. May then realized her actions and stared at the ground embarrassed.

"By the way you and Kimberly are going to have some girl time all by yourself today since Brendan and I are having boy time" said Drew as he walked away without another glance. It took a while to sink in.

_I told you your stupid acts would one day get you into trouble! _

Shut up! You're supposed to be kind and helpful but all you're doing is being another Drew x2!

And with that May completely shut out the voice. What will I do? Thought May as she bit her nails frightened. Will I make it after today? Or be eaten alive or maybe locked in a closet and never found? Thought May as wild ideas came flooding into her head.

Her thoughts disappeared as quickly as they came when May stared at that red spot on his cheek. It was so difficult to imagine Drew having a flaw…. Especially an eating flaw!

May couldn't help but stare. She knew her next actions were risky but she decided to take a chance. She moved closer to Drew, and put her hand on his cheek and rubbed away the spot. May was too engrossed to get the spot off to notice that Drew was burning up. Drew didn't like their proximity as it made him to the extreme of uncomfortable. He just wasn't use to these kinds of things.

Drew then saw his chance. It was an act on impulse. He began to lean in. May being her dense self didn't realize his intentions. Inner May, also known as the voice of love decided to shut up on this occasion, fully aware that things were going well.

May then suddenly moved back and darted off, not wanting to know what Drew would say after she wiped off his spot of tomato on his face. Drew sighed. Plan A failed thought Drew. Unbeknownst to May, Drew had set it all up. I mean, the Drew being a messy eater?

As May ran away, her inner voice was shrieking over and over.

_You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Simply, idiotic! You didn't realize the real intentions did you? _

May was simply confused. What did she do wrong?

--

**1 Hour Later**

May was sitting in the grand ball room for Kimberly's arrival. She figiteded every few seconds and couldn't sit still. May began to play with the hem of her maid uniform. She had screamed at Drew and bothered him for the last hour to cancel the whole thing. Drew wouldn't even budge. Even with her puppy dog eyes at level 10, the maximum level.

Plus fake tears! This was the first time that it had backfired. Who knew why it didn't affect Drew? In the end, Drew promised her that if she didn't run away he would not be mean and say snide remarks for 3 days. 3 days of solid heaven.

Unknown to May, this was exceedingly generous for Drew as he had planned plans within plans of pranks install for May. Also unknown to May, her puppy dog eyes affected Drew by a lot. And I mean a lot!

She then heard the opening of the grand doors. May held her breath. She could see through the crack of the door of the ball room that Kimberly as per usual had that smile on her face. A smile that actually produced this glitter when smiled! She bounded up to Drew and leaped on him in a crushing bear hug. "Drewy Bear" said Kimberly cheerfully.

Drew smiled back. May practically crashed then. Drew… smile? It gave her a sickening feel at the pit of her stomach. He actually returned the hug as well. May felt…. Hurt ? She really couldn't look anymore. May held back the tears.

_Look at what your idiotness did Einstein! This is bound to happen in the end… so here's a lesson to learn in life… to never fall in love…. Especially to someone out of your league or an idiot. _

May didn't even bother to retort. May quickly wiped away the tears, they just weren't worth it. Was loving Drew and requited feelings really a pointless dream? Thought May sadly. May put on a smile, a forced smile. May then took a few deep breaths and walked out of the ball room and into the main room. She could feel Kimberly's penetrating glare, yet it was slightly different than usual. More judging than hateful.

"Well then, Brendan and I shall be back in the late afternoon have fun!" said Drew as he pushed a drooling Brendan out the door. Pretty much Brendan thought May looked too cute to be true. A heavy and uncomfortable silence filled the room. The silence was eerie and weighed down on both of them. May desired to speak, but didn't find the strength to find her voice.

Kimberly glanced at May. Boy, did she have so many tricks and pranks in stall for her!

--

It was now around midday, Brendan and Drew hadn't had this much fun in ages. There were no girls around either, so they didn't have to be dragged on major shopping trips, being asked where they 'looked good' or 'is this cute' they could just do guy things. I mean, it's a boy thing right? So far, they'd seen a movie, shot some hoops and horse back riding.

Now they were sitting in a bar drinking some apple cider since they were still not of age to drink anything containing alcohol. Brendan was still thinking it over. Should I really confide in Drew? Thought Brendan. In the end, Brendan decided to confide, since Drew was his best friend after all. "Drew…… I like, no love May… but I don't know how to express my feelings" said Brendan his eyes fixed on his apple cider. He just felt that he couldn't face Drew at the moment.

Drew froze. No way thought Drew. Drew didn't know what to think. How could he love her when his best friend loved her? It would crush Brendan, as strong as he seemed he was quite delicate and fragile on the inside. How would Drew feel living with the guilt of breaking his best friend's heart?

Now Drew had to come down to terms…. Should he take May…. Or give her up?

--

I was thinking of writing the continuation of

The boy's day out but I decided to continue on the next chapter!

I decided to use both Girl Talk and Should I let Go since I separated

This into three chapters, which lengthens my story.

Expect the next update in a while…. As listed in my author's note at the

beginning of this chapter.

**I have this new idea for a story, but NO title! **

**Here's the summary: **

**Another High School Themed Story **

**Rated: K+ GENERE: Humour/Romance RELEASE: Unknown **

Suddenly May is the girlfriend of the high school heart throb, Drew Hayden. It's just a game to keep Drew's fan girls away... but why May of all people? What will be the effects of all this? With obsessed fan girls on their tail who knows? Mayhem? Troubles? Or will they actually find love in the end? It's just a game of let's pretend... right?

**HELP! **

**Please PM or write in your review what you think!**

**And please, DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS! **

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	10. Girl Talk

**A/N: TODAY I HAVE 3 IMPORTANT NOTES! But first so sorry for a slow update! My computer broke down… so I've mostly been using the library computers… which are so frustrating with it's slowness and the time limit!**

**1.NAME OF MY NEW STORY **

For my new story, I've finally decided on a name! This was inspired by **Bright Winged Angel**'s suggestion, so thank you so much! The title is officially "The Game of Let's Pretend" . I like the name…. do you think it's a good name?

**2. MY NEW ONE SHOT **

I just wrote a new one shot called 'Someone Other Than Him' and it's not very popular at the moment…. Could you please take some time to read it as I put a lot of effort into it!

**THE SUMMARY: **

May is dressed up... and Ash is coming over that day. Drew now has to face the prospect that maybe May likes someone other than him.

**Total Contestshipping!**

**Highly recommended for jealous Drew lovers and the torture Drew fan club! LOL xD **

**3. **I'm on holidays soon so my updates will increase!

**Chapter 10: Girl Talk **

Drew…. as cold as he may seem had a heart. He thought of May….. his thoughts were often filled about her… just her. Her smile … her laugh… her eyes…. He loved everything about her. It didn't make the days seem long.. and time just flew by being just with her. Living in a world without her was like living in a world with no air. It was love.

Drew was now finally ready to admit it. His feelings had reached the point where he would do _anything _for her and never be the one to hurt her. Drew felt proud that he was starting to lose more of his childish self and develop more maturity. He stared at his best friend. He definitely could _not _let go.

Drew opened his mouth choosing his words carefully, unlike before where he would let his sharp tongue have it's way. "Brendan….. I don't know how to say this…..i feel like such a traitor…. But what's meant to be will find a way in the end…. And I will confess to you Brendan that… .I too love May… if my feelings for her weren't so developed I would have given her up anytime…. But…." Said Drew slowly, not knowing what to say next.

To Drew's surprise Brendan smirked. "It was so obvious Drew…. the way you looked at her… the way you smiled… I had never seen you as happy in my whole entire life…. I had always known from the beginning you loved her… how ironic that we, best friends would fall for the same girl" said Brendan smiling. "May the best man win" said Brendan as he pulled out his hand.

Drew smirked in response and shook his hand. _May the best man win her heart…. _Thought Drew.

--

"Now, now May…. Please follow me to this closet" said Kimberly as she flashed a plastic smile and a voice that dripped with exaggerated sweetness. May nodded. Deep inside she knew that Kimberly was planning something… but what? After a couple of twists and turns they arrived at a dead end, with only one single polished maple door.

This was probably the south wing of the palace. It was all a maze to May. The door groaned and creaked as if crying out for help to be released from the agony of standing there, forgotten for all these years. May gulped. "Now open it" said Kimberly smirking deviously. She accidently let slip a bit at the 'it' part as her voice suddenly changed from sweet to sinister. She gave May a sharp shove. May whimpered slightly but held her ground.

She slowly opened the door … a little bit…. Then a bit more…. About half way open…. Then BAM!

Right in the face was a pie. Not just your ordinary pie….. an OVER DUE pie. May groaned as she had accidently swallowed a bit. She had now discovered that this was once an apple pie. "Kim…..berly… you…. You…..WITCH!" shrieked May. Kimberly had ignited inner May, and inner May was seething. Inner May hadn't been out for years, since no one had stooped quite low enough to unlock her.

Inner May enjoyed finally being unlocked from her cage. She cackled sinisterly. "Oh you're going to get it Kimberly, oh and you better run and hide while you can!" said May her eyes now reduced to slits. Kimberly quickly ran for dear life. She never knew the consequences of her actions could be so large….. who knew there was a 'demon' living inside of her?

Suddenly, Kimberly tripped. _Oh no! _thought Kimberly. "Curse this long dress!" mumbled Kimberly as she struggled to get up. She then heard wheels turning. They groaned as they scraped painfully on one another. "Hmmmm… those need some grease" murmured Kimberly as she struggled to get up. Wait…. Where did those wheels come from? Thought Kimberly to herself.

Suddenly, the ceiling opened to a small hole where a bucket was visible. It was tilted upside down with the sound of two wheels screeching and the bucket fell on top of Kimberly's head. Not to mention freezing cold water! Kimberly shivered. That's it… no more Mr… I mean Miss. Nice guy… I mean girl ! thought Kimberly as she glared in May's direction.

For the rest of the time, pranks from water balloon fights to food fights from even the oldest tricks in the book were played. They both never realised that they were no longer fighting because of pranks… but actually for fun. It was pure bliss and the most fun they had pretty much had… in … since forever!

May suddenly stopped and stared at Kimberly, finally realizing it. Kimberly stopped as well. "You know Kimberly, this has been the most fun that I've ever had!" said May smiling warmly, all other emotion of revenge and hatred fading away. Kimberly for once, showed her true side and smiled back.

"May…. Want to play dress up?" said Kimberly slyly. May cocked her head to one side, confused. Kimberly walked to the phone nearby and dialed the number. "Diane… may you please bring over my wardrobe? Yes, quickly please. Thanks!" said Kimberly in a formal tone. May was quite shocked how Kimberly could suddenly turn into a mature, adult like queen then back to an immature, spoiled little princess.

In 10 minutes flat, Diane the maid arrived in a coach carrying a massive wardrobe. May gaped. "Don't worry this is only one of the 10, plus I haven't counted my tiara and make up collection yet" said Kimberly smugly, her vanity starting to return. May didn't know what to think anymore. Several of Drew's servants came out to help carry the wardrobe in. And a few minutes later they were gone, and May and Kimberly were now once again in May's room.

Kimberly opened the doors and May's eyes gleamed. This was a fantasy come true! For the half the remaining time left May and Kimberly dressed up as all sorts of people. May as a butterfly princess, Kimberly as a peasant. And impersonated some people. It was a highly enjoyable afternoon for the two, and if you'd seen them they would've looked like best friends.

As they went through every single outfit, Kimberly and May packed up and closed the wardrobe. Kimberly and May smiled to each other broadly. Kimberly was sure now. The trial was definitely over, and Kimberly had her answer. She would have no regrets, she knew in her heart that she had made the right choice.

For once Kimberly had a girl friend. A friend whom she could have some girl talk with, who she didn't have to impress… could just be a natural and not always have to impersonate a formal princess or forever hold a plastic smile.

"May… for the remaining time I would like to talk to you about a delicate matter… let's go to the garden nearby the fountain" said Kimberly as she took May's hand and led her there. May didn't understand but followed in suite.

--Meanwhile--

Drew and Brendan were riding home, horse back. There was a an uneasy and uncomfortable silence, them both lost in their own worlds.

--Brendan POV--

_I really have to make the first move. I'm treading dangerous waters, one false move and I stand no chance. Drew has clearly got the advantage. I have to move and quick… I have to steal May's first kiss…. By tomorrow at the latest.. nightfall…._

--Drew POV--

_I don't really know what to do. I can't bear to face Brendan. Although, I don't know the outcome of all this…. May still has not had her first kiss… I wonder who will win? _

--

**AND CUT!**

Sorry for the Drew OCC'ish ness!

But Drew has not come down to terms that he likes May !

What will Kimberly's choice be?  
To let go…. Or take Drew?

Oh and sorry if this chapter was short or bad!  
When I finished this at the library, I was rushing and once I had finished my computer got fixed!

And I got the next chapter already, but depending on the reviews, the larger the amount the faster the update!

Hmmmm… I've finally decided that this story will have 21 – 23 chapters!

-Sniffles- I love writing this story so it'll be sad to see it end…

Anyways, Tune in to the next chapter!

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	11. Should I Let Go?

**A/N: **I am an official beta reader now! I decided to be one as I would like to help others improve on their writing. I am currently accepting requests so if you would like me to to be your beta reader i would love to! Just PM me. Also some people have complained that things are a little cramped so i've spread things out a little bit more :D

**Chapter 11: Should I Let Go? **

_Last Chapter… _

"_May… for the remaining time I would like to talk to you about a delicate matter… let's go to the garden nearby the fountain" said Kimberly as she took May's hand and led her there. May didn't understand but followed in suite. _

_--_

May cocked her head to one side confused. What is this 'delicate' matter? Thought May. Kimberly then sat down and May followed in suit. Kimberly took a few breaths then looked at May, her own piercing violet orbs penetrating sapphire ones. May flinched under her gaze. Kimberly then looked away, and decided to focus on the clouds instead. The sky was a luscious curtain of pink. The sun's glorious rays now fading, as darkness took over.

The sun's rays now held no threat against the darkness's clutches which many victim's fate had fallen. The darkness was a questionable thing. The darkness made things seem more daunting and sinister than it really was. The blanket of darkness cloaked away many unthinkable horrors, causing many of those wondering aimlessly in it's territory completely vulnerable to the silent lurking within the night's shadows. The frosty night's air was enough to chill the blood and send shivers up your spine.

Kimberly began "What was your childhood like?"

May turned to her and smiled. The pink sky brought out the real beauty of those sapphire orbs as they turned to Kimberly. It's sparkling radiance that even Kimberly envied.

May began "My childhood … wasn't easy… when I was young I was much poorer than I was now I had to often pick pocket or steal some food from shops… I was about an inch away from starvation, I often gave all my food that I had stolen to my brother as he was quite sickly when he was young"

May paused then continued "My parents worked 24-7 to raise enough money, so I pretty much learned to cook and did all the house work".

Hardworking and loyal, check thought Kimberly.

"I was very lonely when I was a child, I didn't have much time to go out and make friends, I was too caught up in healing my brother. Although after a few months of painful suffering the disease miraculously disappeared. We were probably blessed as a nice and large yet old house came by and we took the opportunity. We were no longer poor after that but more average. We had enough to eat everyday and I could now be homeschooled and could go out to play" said May as she continued to stare at the clouds with a dreamy expression.

Kimberly couldn't help but flash a genuine smile.

"I was lonely for many years as a child as well. I was often cooped up in my house all day with nothing to do as we were feuding with another kingdom and my parents feared that they would kidnap me and ask for a ransom or worse. Although you had a much harder life than me" murmured Kimberly.

May was quite surprised at that warm smile. Kimberly then took May's hand into her own. "I-I'm sorry that I've been cruel…. I've just always been that way my whole life… but my encounter with you has shed some truth and light into my life and I've learnt from my mistakes…. I'm not really good at apologies" said Kimberly as she smiled warmly.

May was touched by Kimberly's words…. Words of the heart.

"Kimberly…. Thanks…. I don't know what to say…" said May as she returned the smile.

Kimberly shook her head.

"May….. I'm letting Drew go…. No matter how much it hurts… or for how long I've loved him…. I'm setting him free…. it's true….you and Drew belong together" said Kimberly as she chose her words carefully.

May couldn't take it anymore and she pulled Kimberly into an embrace.

"Thank you" said May.

Two small words that meant so much more. May pulled away and frowned slightly.

"But…. does Drew really like me? I have to admit but I've fallen…. for the royal jerk" said May embarrassed.

"Oh May…. you still can't see it can you? The way he looks at you… the way he speaks…. The way he smiles at you……" said Kimberly.

May thought about the many times she had with Drew. It really did add up. May then realized that Kimberly must be hurting so much right now. She was a true friend.

"Kimberly… best friends forever?" said May as she held out her hand.

Kimberly smiled and shook her hand.

"Soooo…. Now that you don't like Drew anymore…. Is there another 'special someone' that had always been there but you've just never seen it? Maybe a guy starting with 'B' said May slyly as she nudged Kimberly.

Kimberly blushed bright crimson.

"N-n-o d-don't jump to conclusions! We're just f-friends!" stuttered Kimberly.

This could _not _be happening.

However, the word 'friends' made a small stab at her heart. Out of nowhere May scribbled into a notebook.

"First symptom of love: Blushing" recited May.

Kimberly glared at her playfully.

"Sooo… you're now a so called 'love doctor' who can't even admit their own feelings!" said Kimberly smugly. May glared at her.

"I am too a good love doctor!" retorted May.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am Not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!" said Kimberly as she giggled.

"Well you can prove to me that I am not a good love doctor if you catch me!" said May as she stuck out her tongue and ran.

"Oh I am so going to catch you!" yelled Kimberly as she sped up.

"Uh oh!" said May as she laughed. They were just so childish sometimes.

--

**2 hours later… **

A sharp disc in the night sky, the only source of comfort and light, valiantly spread it's feeble light with it's fellow companions, the stars. Even it's lustrous and magnificent light did not hold much of a threat to the darkness's clutches. It was nightfall and May and Kimberly were in May's room. May was playing around with Kimberly's cosmetics whilst Kimberly was secretly concocting plans to get May and Drew together.

"Arrggghhh!" screamed Kimberly as she threw yet another ball of paper in the direction of the bin, which was already overflowing. Instead, it hit May's head.

"Ouch! Watch it!" said May.

"Sorry" muttered Kimberly as she chewed the quill agitatedly.

Maybe diagrams and drawings might help? Thought Kimberly as she began to draw.

"Kimmy! How do I look?" said May as she showed Kimberly her finishing masterpiece.

Light pink eye shadow, blush and lipstick.

"Not half bad" muttered Kimberly uninterested. Was it really that hard to concoct a love plan?

"Grrr you never say anything nice" said May as she rubbed the make up off. "Back to the drawing board then" muttered May.

"_May _it's called the _truth_" said Kimberly.

"Well you _could _be nicer" grumbled May as she packed up the make up kit.

"Your bed is lumpy… it hurts" groaned Kimberly as she sat up on the bed. Two hours of lying on her stomach on May's bed was horrible. This is what she calls 'unbelievably soft'? thought Kimberly. Pffffttt not even! Thought Kimberly.

In only a day, May's and Kimberly's relationship and increased amazingly. May walked over to Kimberly and sat down on the bed. She peered over Kimberly's shoulder.

"Wow your writing is amazing… hey what _were _you writing these past 2 hours?" said May. Kimberly quickly scrunched up the paper and hid it behind her back. She got off the bed.

"N-n-othing, n-n-othing at all!" said Kimberly nervously.

"Then why are you stuttering? It better _not _be another hook up plan!" said May warningly. Damn it! She knows me too well! Thought Kimberly as she sweat dropped.

May advanced towards her dangerously. Kimberly took a few steps backward and hit the window. Kimberly darted her eyes around the room for an excuse out of this 'dangerous' situation.

"Give me the paper Kimberly" said May warningly.

Come on ideas! Anything will do! Thought Kimberly. She looked out the window and saw Brendan and Drew back. SCORE! Thought Kimberly as she smirked.

"Brendan and Drew are home!" yelled Kimberly. May completely forgot about the paper.

"Yay! They're home!" said May as she ran downstairs.

"Phew!" said Kimberly as she wiped her forehead. Job well done! Thought Kimberly.She then straightened out the paper. The perfect plan… if May had taken it …. Who knows what might happen! Thought Kimberly as she tucked the paper into her pocket and too made her way downstairs.

--

Drew smiled at the sight of May running downstairs to greet them. In suit was Kimberly but she looked different. She was smiling! It really lit up her features. Drew smiled back. The real Kimberly finally took the spotlight. Brendan couldn't help but stare. He could feel his heart beat increase. Brendan pondered the thought over. He only liked May… she was the one… wasn't she?

Drew also pondered on his and Brendan's announcement.

_I won't let go…. I'll never let go….. may the best man win! _Thought Drew.

--

I was quite happy with the reviews so I decided to post this chapter up!

Now that I'm on my two week holidays, I'm going to update more often! Although I may have the new chapter ready to be posted but if the reviews are lacking i may not post it up...

So keep it up with the reviews!

**The order of my new stories to be posted are... Plus a short summary!**

**1. This Letter: **A short story that'll finish in 9 chapters!

**Summary:** After all these years, May has finally had the courage to confess her true feelings to Drew. However, after an encounter with him, she learns that he's moving to another country and in the midst of this shock and pain she forgets about her confession. Once, he has left he leaves only a letter behind. Years later, May is still thinking of Drew, regretting that she'd never told him her feelings. Will they meet again? CS MayxDrew

This will be out in a few more days so stay tuned and please read!

**2. The Game of Lets Pretend :** Contestshipping - May pretends to be Drew's girlfriend to keep fan girls away, who knows what might happen?

**3. A Twist of Fate :** -Contestshipping - Drew is transformed into a pokemon and May accidently captures him. What will happen next?

**4. My Life With Drew** (May change the name): -Contestshipping- May moves in to live with Drew. Life is going to be hell. Definetely.

**5. Full House:** -Contestshipping- May becomes Drew's maid and soon the media flocks in and they have a 'pretend' marriage based only on paper.

**6. A Whole New Beginning and Adventure:** - Hoenshipping (My first and Last): Brendan's and May's adventures. Probably I'll post this up 1st but expect an update every... 3-6 month...

Tune in to the next chapter!

**Chapter 12: Brendan's Confession!**

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	12. Brendan's Confession

**Chapter 12: Brendan's Confession **

May woke up that morning early once again, to think and refresh herself. The morning air really did have splendid wonders and effects.

"Take the stage Beautifly!" said May as she threw the poke ball in the air.

Beautifly did a perfect landing on top of May's head. She petted it affectionately.

"Haven't seen you in quite a while, haven't i?" said May.

May then fed it some pretty pink and blue poke balls she'd managed to swipe from Drew's stock. Beautifly chirped happily in response and nuzzled May's neck. May giggled.

Out of nowhere fluttered a Masquerain that had the precise same patterns as Drew's Maysquerain. It came with a flourish of silver wind filing the air with sparkles. Beautifly stared in awe.

A large mass of ever growing red spread across Beautifly's face. May gaped.

Was it true? That rumour of pokemon symbolizing their trainers love? So that meant… Drew liked her from the very beginning and she was just denying it? Definitely not! That's a dream come true fairy tale! Thought May as she wiped the thought away.

She was no longer a child. Fairy tales did _not _come true.

Then a rapid petal dance came from the bushes, slicing through the sparkles. Now the petals glittered silver. Then, from another bush came stun spore causing the petals to glow gold and silver. Shadow ball was then released casting the area into darkness.

It was then lit up once again with a powerful flash and there was none other than Drew appearing in the spot light. He flicked his hair and smirked. Beautifly had heart shaped eyes and May was completely in awe.

So this is a top coordinator…. Thought May.

Beautifly came and kissed Masquerain on the cheek. May blushed… imagining herself do _that _to Drew… she could never live it down.

"Impressed much?" said Drew as he took a seat beside her.

"Leave your hair down… it looks much better than that horrid hair right now…" taunted Drew and he smirked.

May glared at him. That's it! Operation: Make Drew Jealous is official! Thought May.

"They are not childish! And besides, that show wasn't even great at all! I'm sure Brendan would've done a much better job than you ever could! Said May smugly.

Drew felt a pang of jealously. Does she like him _that _much? Thought Drew sadly.

"Well fine go marry him! It would be nice to get rid of an annoying girl like you!" said Drew arrogantly. He always insulted others because of his own uneasiness.

May, since her feelings for him were developing, she no longer took his insults as a joke. She could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't like Brendan that way…." Mumbled May as she looked down. She then realized that Operation: Make Drew Jealous was a major flop. She cursed her self for her stupidity. Drew blushed.

"I-I don't like Kimberly that way either……" muttered Drew.

May looked up at him. She was bubbling with happiness and was practically going to explode anytime soon. And that desire was growing as well. She could sense Drew leaning in. She closed her eyes.

_What are you doing? Closing your eyes isn't going to help the situation! _Piped stubborn May, but the voice of love was overpowering it. So close… just a bit more… thought May.

Suddenly a voice rang out "Hey Drew, hey angel!" said Brendan waving with Kimberly waving as well, but looked like she was going to strangle Brendan.

Drew groaned. He just had to show up …. Didn't he? Thought Drew. Logical May was now realizing her actions as her face turned crimson.

Without warning, May stood on her tip toes, kissed Drew on the cheek and ran.

Whilst running she turned around and said "I'm…. err…. Going to go make breakfast!" said May as she fled from the scene. Drew was blushing, Brendan was cursing and Kimberly was cheering.

--

**After breakfast……**

It was once again quite an unenjoyable breakfast. Drew complained as per usual while Brendan showered her with over exaggerated comments whilst Kimberly was non stop talking.

May hadn't even finished washing the dishes yet when Brendan grabbed her wrist and ran off at lightning speed. The corridors passed by a blur and May was now officially confused on where they were in the castle.

They then came to a halt. Brendan smiled that charming smile of his.

"May, I have been wishing to tell you this for a long time… but I'll just come out and say it now…." Said Brendan, not once breaking eye contact.

May didn't know what to say. On the outside she looked calm and ready to receive the answer but inside she was a mess. She didn't know what this 'important thing' was. She sort of knew where this was leading.. the thing she feared.

"May I-I-I" said Brendan.

--

**Back to Kimberly and Drew **

Kimberly sighed. Brendan had talked about his 'mission' today on the way to Drew's kingdom. She stepped over and took May's place in doing the dishes. Drew just sat down and yawned. Once she finished the dishes, she placed them on the shelves.

She then sat opposite Drew, and looked at him. "Probably May hasn't told you this… but I'm letting you go" said Kimberly. Drew gasped. This was _not _what he had originally anticipated.

He would have thought Kimberly would hold on till the very end and would throw uncountable tantrums, and concoct many unthinkable plans. Kimberly has really matured with the entrance of May thought Drew.

"Soooo… now no matter what I have to get you and May together!" said Kimberly cheerfully.

Drew sweat dropped. Leave it to Kimberly to be the 'love doctor'.

"But no matter what we will be friends forever" said Kimberly as she pulled him into an embrace.

Drew hugged back and nodded. Kimberly then broke the embrace and smirked at him.

"Now I think you better go before Brendan steals 'your women'" said Kimberly winking. Drew blushed and left. Where could they be? Thought Drew.

--

Drew had finally found them. It was funny to think that they would stop right in front of his bedroom.

"May… I-I- L-L" stuttered Brendan.

May just cocked her head to one side, confused. Drew was frozen to the spot. All he could do was watch. He had to do something, before it was too late. Before he'd lose May forever. Drew touched the place where May had kissed him and blushed.

"I l-love y-you!" said Brendan, proud that he had finally said those three meaningful words.

May was utterly shocked. She was practically going to faint. Brendan then took May's hand in his and leaned in. May wanted to avoid this at all costs. She just couldn't lose her first kiss… to him…. May just didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes with fright. Noooo!! That just made things worst! It makes it look as if I want it! Thought May.

Drew finally willed himself to move.

"Ahem" coughed Drew, causing Brendan to stop leaning in.

"You know… that I need to enter my bedroom" said Drew coolly as he flicked his hair. It was now Brendan's turn to groan.

Brendan then took a few steps back.

"Thank you" said Drew as he opened the door and entered.

"I u-uh gotta go do the dishes! See ya!" squeaked May as she fled towards the kitchen.

Saved! Thought May. Brendan then walked in the opposite direction. Drew…. you smart little boy! A very worthy opponent for the love of my life! Thought Brendan.

When Drew was sure they had both left he got out of his bedroom. He smirked to himself. I am so smart! A job well done! The perfect 'ruin first kiss' plan! Thought Drew cockily. He then followed the direction May went.

--

May had practically searched the whole entire castle and Beautifly was still no where in sight. Where could you be? Thought May frustrated. This was the last tree in the whole entire royal garden! A large cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. It really was beautiful.

Ahhhh! This would be the most romantic place to share your first kiss! Thought May dreamily.

She then spotted both Beautifly and Masquerain huddled together. Now was the laying section of the mating season. How odd that they're so close! Thought May. She climbed up the tree and saw that they were both huddled inside.. a… nest! May gasped and there were 6 eggs inside. May gushed. She had always liked baby pokemon!

May then turned wide eyed. Was it true that she and Drew would actually end up that way?

--

AND CUT!

Brendan's confession was cut short by Drew!

At least now Kimberly has come to her senses!

Will May and Drew end up like their Beautifly and Masquerain?

It's all a mystery to me! LOL xD NOT!  
I've already planned the whole story and it's ending quite soon…

So please review!  
Tune in to the next chapter!

**Chapter 13: Prank Week**

Also I need suggestions for pranks! Please contribute and I will choose **7 of the best pranks for Drew to do! **So please PM or say so in your review and of course the full credit goes to you :D

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	13. Prank Week

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't hurt me! LOL xD __I am so sorry for this delayed update, I was pretty much stuck on this chapter xP _

_Too much PM's asking about this chapter xP But, I made it up by giving you an almost 3000 word chapter!_

_I wanted it to be the best that it can be, cause after this chapter it's the big CLIMAX ! __And after this chapter, things will be falling into place :D_

_In another week, I have holidays, WOO HOO :D __Which means one thing. __**UPDATES. **__Yes people, be happy :D_

_I might even be able to finish this fic, or, be a few chapters behind the conclusion. __-Sniffles- It's so sad to see it end D: _

_But, NO SEQUELS, since it'll ruin the whole thing, and I also have a COMPLETE resolved endings. –Snickers-_

_You'll probably be squealing when you read it LOL xD_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Prank Week **

_Last Chapter…_

_She then spotted both Beautifly and Masquerain huddled together. Now was the laying section of the mating season. How odd that they're so close! Thought May. She climbed up the tree and saw that they were both huddled inside.. a… nest! May gasped and there were 6 eggs inside. May gushed. She had always liked baby pokemon! _

_May then turned wide eyed. Was it true that she and Drew would actually end up that way? _

May took another deep breath. She didn't want to hurt Brendan's feelings in any way. There was practically no point in denying it, but her stubborn side often took control.

She _loved _Drew.

May laughed to herself at the vow she made on her first day with Drew. That she _never _in her whole entire life be in love or even just liking Drew. After all Brendan's kindness, she just returned him with a broken heart.

"It seems what's meant to be will find a way……" muttered May as she put her face into her hands.

_Why does love always have to be so complicated?_ _Unrequited love is always the most painful…. Not to mention losing it your best friend…_ Thought May sadly.

May then stood up and made her way over to the Royal Kitchens.

_Another painful breakfast ……_

* * *

"How could I have forgotten such an important event!" shrieked Drew, completely and utterly annoyed.

"Now where were my seven best plans of pranks for one whole week?" he screamed.

He had practically pulled open everything in his room and they were still no where to be found. He then spotted several sheets of paper sticking out from under his bed.

"Yes, finally!" exclaimed Drew.

He smirked deviously. This week was going to be fun…. Very fun.

* * *

Throughout breakfast, the kitchens was pressed down by an eerie silence. May just didn't get it. Going down the stairs, _no_ wise comments, sits down, eats quietly and _no_ cocky remarks, _no_ hair flick, _no nothing_!

It felt like something was going to happen and Drew was just acting innocent. May glared at him intensely. Every now or so he would look in her direction and flash a devious smile. May could've sworn she heard him cackling under his breath.

I wonder what's up? Thought May.

_Oh, you have no idea what I have in stall for you May_ thought Drew.

* * *

Brendan blushed intensely as Kimberly leaned in close to his face smiling.

"What're you hiding from me?" said Kimberly as she backed away from Brendan, now walking around in circles, eyes glued to him like the eyes of a killer hawk.

Kimberly, was now, acting out the old 'interrogation' thing.

"N-n-n-othing at all!" replied Brendan quickly, putting his hands in front of his face.

Kimberly sighed, rubbing her temples gingerly. "You're too easy to read Brendan!"

Brendan gulped. "Uhhh…. I wanted to go …… to Drew's place! Yeah, that's right…. It just escaped my head!" he laughed nervously.

Under Kimberly's gazes, he felt so insignificant and inferior. Kimberly then laughed and smiled broadly "Why didn't you just say so!"

Brendan let out a relived sigh. Ever since a few days ago, it seemed as if Kimberly had changed into a completely new being.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry to all Brendan fans, this is NOT bashing Brendan, but more of …..comic relief…..and these were all suggestions made by fellow readers! Thanks so much, without you, I wouldn't be here writing this :D Also, some of the suggestions were twisted a bit :D _

Brendan sighed as he continued to use the knocker to knock the door. _Today's Monday….ick…I hate Mondays…_he thought.

The door was opened by a rather smug Drew, his smirk invincible.

"Come in!" he said cheerily, still maintaining the 'smirk'.

"Hello!" exclaimed May, as she came bouncing out to the door step, smiling her 'sunny smile'. Brendan smiled back, rather unfazed.

_What? Why is it that I don't even melt in her presence? _Brendan wondered, the image of Kimberly appearing. He blushed.

_I don't like her that way…we're just friends….then why does the sound of friends sound so….painful? _

Drew ushered them into the living room, however when Brendan sat down in his seat, a loud noise erupted.

"B-brendan….did you do what I just think you did?" questioned May, in between muffled giggles.

Kimberly was practically laughing, tears streaming down her face. "I think he had too many helpings of beans this morning!" said Kimberly, continuing her laughing.

Brendan had never been so embarrassed in his life, especially in front of Kimberly.

_Why do you keep thinking of her? _Thought Brendan, mentally slapping himself.

_Mission: Whoopee Cushion Success! _Thought Drew, smirking.

**This Prank was suggested by ****Nicole495. ****Thanks for the help! **

* * *

That night, Brendan conducted his own 'pranks' seeing right through Drew.

"He's too easy to see through….i mean, that smirk is noticeable anywhere" muttered Brendan, as he continued his diagrams.

_Revenge is going to be sweet!_

* * *

**: T U E SD A Y :**

**This Prank was suggested by xxxFrozen-Firexxx :D Thanks so much! I changed a bit of it around :D**

"Drew? You there?" Brendan questioned into the mouth piece of his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, what did you want anyways?" he answered, slightly annoyed.

"Come over to my place, it's _urgent"_ said Brendan, his voice slightly shaky, going along perfectly with his act.

"Urgent? Your voice only goes like that when it's important, I'll be right there!" said Drew as he hung up.

_Revenge is going to be so sweet! _thought Brendan.

Drew arrived at Brendan's doorstep, his hair a mess due to his rush. _It better be good, imagine people's faces when they see my imperfection hair! _

Drew knocked on the door, immediately opened to see a smug looking Brendan.

"Huh? I don't see anyone!" said Brendan scanning the area. "Oh well!" he said as he closed the door.

"What are you playing at? I'm right here!" growled Drew about to knock once again, but then _it _happened.

A bucket full of icy water fell on the Drew's head. Drenched completely from head to toe. Drew's eye twitched slightly, shivering.

_Humph, he caught up aye? Well two can play the game…..and this time, it's going to be MAJOR _thought Drew.

* * *

**: W E D N E S D A Y : **

**This prank was suggested by SecretAgent99, thank you!**

"Oh Brendan? Meet me in the barnyard at my place, as soon as possible!" a note of urgency in his voice as Drew hung up. His usual elegance was diminished to practically nothing, and his normal attire was completely ruined.

_This is a one time thing….but it'll be worth it! _Thought Drew.

"Drew?" called Brendan, as he stood in front of the barn entrance.

"Walk in just a little bit more!" muttered Drew, his heart beating in the thrill and anticipation of the events planned. Brendan ventured in a few steps deeper.

"Perfect!" muttered Drew as the plan commenced.

First Drew began aiming raw eggs at Brendan from all different directions, Brendan could only turn around in circles, obviously confused.

"How many people are aiming these things?" Brendan questioned out loud.

"Now commence the flour!" Drew whispered as he opened several large bags of flour. Brendan now looked like a ghost.

"Now commence the yoghurt!" said Drew, as he opened a large barrel of vanilla yoghurt.

"And last but not least, the feathers!" said Drew as he added the finishing touch. Brendan simply was confused. So much things thrown from different areas.

_Don't tell me Drew actually hired people just because I dumped water on his head! _Thought Brendan groaning.

On his way home, people gave him uncountable stares and the aroma radiating from him was revolting. _Drew definitely is going to pay!_

* * *

**: W E D N E S D A Y N I G H T :**

Brendan simply stared into the abyss of his room, unable to conduct another fantastic plan. _This is harder than I thought….._

Whilst Drew, was flicking through an uncountable pile of catalogues. Not just any catalogues, but lip stick catalogues. One would wonder why on earth would he be looking at such a thing? You'd think, wow he's gay, or is he straight?

But even though Drew's grand finale plan required just _any _lipstick, he, being his picky self had to make it _perfection_, down to the smallest of details that would not have _mattered._

"Ah, this shade would be nice" muttered Drew, as he picked up the receiver of the phone.

"Hello, Prince Andrew speaking. I require your product, lip stick no. 667# When would I like the product? At the latest, would be tomorrow in the early morning, it is absolutely urgent…..the kingdom is in your hands!" said Drew, exaggerating his words.

"Thank you….." he said as he put down the receiver.

Drew smirked, rubbing his hands together deviously. "Everything is absolutely perfect. Not a flaw will occur" he murmured. But little did he know, that his actions may have triggered, but actually hurt another's feelings that would cause devastating misunderstandings.

* * *

**: T H U R S D A Y: **

**Thanks for Lazy.flower for this prank, I absolutely love it! :D Although I changed it a bit, to make it fit in .**

Drew called Kimberly early that morning whispering the words "Come over quickly, it's urgent!" only to hear a groggy reply as the line clicked shut.

Drew smirked, as he stared at the tube of lipstick in his hands, that would mean the ultimate prank. He had caught on with Brendan's developing feelings for Kimberly, so he decided to play the ultimate trick.

Sure, he would be toying with his feelings, but it was just a joke, right?

A few moments later, a loud knock could be heard on the door. Drew immediately rushed out, to see a very tired Kimberly, still wearing pajamas and clutching her pillow. She yawned, as she rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want Drew? It's before dawn!" she snapped, bags evident beneath her eyes.

"Come here!" Drew ushered, as he pushed her into the bathroom.

"What do you want to do?" she questioned, slightly more awake and alert.

"A makeover. This is for a prank though….you wear this lipstick….. and help me paint lip marks of the same shade on my face…. And of course, don't act awake, acting like now would be good…..and of course, I have to mess up your hair a bit more, not much work since you just woke up…. and you have to completely mess up my attire as well…" Drew explained.

Then he began explaining his master plan, Kimberly nodding ever so slightly. J_ust hope there's no misunderstandings in this 'flawless' plan…._thought Kimberly.

* * *

Brendan wandered around Drew's palace, wondering where everyone was. He had a sudden 'urgent' call from Drew to come immediately, but no one was here. He suddenly bumped into May, who also seemed to be searching for someone.

"You looking for Drew?" he questioned her.

"Yeah… let's look together!" she suggested as they continued their search.

They soon arrived at Drew's room. "Probably he's here…." muttered Brendan as he knocked.

Too Brendan's and May's shock, out came ambling a disheveled Drew and an even messier looking Kimberly, leaning heavily on Drew. May's eyes turned to plates as tears welled up at the scene before her. It didn't take a genius to predict the event that took place between the two.

Kimberly's once perfect hair was a complete mess, uncountable locks of hair sticking in all different directions. Slight traces of bright lipstick still visible on her lips. She looked completely worn out, a few pajama buttons at the top, unbuttoned, revealing a small amount of skin.

Drew's once glossy hair, dull and defying gravity. His face was smeared with the imprints of lips, the _exact _same shade as Kimberly's. He was completely topless, displaying his masculine physique. May blushed at the sight of his toned body, but her heart was slowly, and painfully breaking.

_I thought Kimberly didn't love him…..anymore… and yet here they are….. spending the night together….. doing the unthinkable….. _thought May, the tears now falling like rain.

She did the first thing that came to mind. She ran, ran as far as she would go. Deep within the heart of the rose gardens.

Drew immediately ran after her. She had completely misunderstood. He had not predicted that she would be with Brendan at the time. But, he wondered, why would she be upset at such a scene? Didn't she pronounce that she hated him?

May ran blindly, until she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned around to face none other than Drew. She could not face him of all people at this time.

She slapped him away, but to no avail. She looked towards the ground, unable to look into his eyes.

"I just can't believe it" she murmured, as the tears continued to fall.

"May, I-" said Drew, but he was quickly cut off.

"Don't 'May' me! I know what you …. d-did" she muttered, hiccupping slightly. All of her words were on impulse. Her heart was bleeding, a sword continually piercing it over and over again. The words she was saying now, was words of the heart.

"You mis-" but Drew was cut off once again.

"I LOVE YOU!" May screamed, immediately regretting the words she'd longed to say for quite a while.

It was as if time was frozen, the words continually repeating in Drew's ears.

_What? _was all Drew could think.

* * *

_Sorry, I couldn't add a lot of pranks since this chapter would be too long, and you probably would have been bored xP _

_Also, there aren't 7 pranks, since the last one was interrupted xD _

_OMG! The suspense, what will happen next?_

_-Insert evil laugh- _

**Chapter 14: Kiss**

_A certain unforeseen event occurs between two unexpected people. How will they now cope with their feelings? _

_Yes people, pretty direct, I mean look at the title chapter!_

_Probably the BEST CONTESTSHIPPING MOMENT IN THIS ENTIRE SERIES!_

_I _**could **_be evil, and not release the next chapter, for lets say…..another month or __two__? _

_Or, you could have the next chapter in another….week depending on the amount of reviews. _

_I know, I know, I don't like it when people demand for reviews, but I'd have to say, I'm touched by every single one of your reviews. I've read them all, and I absolutely love them. All so positive, they're my determination, my power. _

_Almost 200 reviews for 12 CHAPTERS!! Unbelievable. _

_Who will be my 200__th__ reviewer? That I will never know xD _

_Stay tuned till the next chapter!_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	14. Kiss

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry to all readers for that 'evil' stunt last chapter! I just wanted to see the result of what would happened if I said that xP_

_And guess what? So much reviews came in :D_

_And no people, I won't ever do that again :D Because that is just pure evil xD_

_I was actually going to update ASAP, since I didn't want to keep you waiting!_

_Oh, and this is not a LEMON fic if you are wondering. Keeping it K plus, or close to T._

_I don't write lemons. End of story. _

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Kiss **

May could only stare in horror and anguish, realizing her words.

_I bet he'll just toy with my feelings…. Mock me…. crush me and he'll move on… I mean, he's the prince, what chance does a poor farm girl like me have? _Thought May sadly.

In the end, the consequences for loving such a person: A Broken Heart.

She'd promised herself that she'd stay strong, and not fall for a guy that was not of her territory nor league. Her life was completely set out: Work hard for the family, when the money is stable and Max is able to work, get married and have a happy ending with that one special someone.

But, May didn't want things to turn out like this. Unrequited love… was the most painful thing you could experience. It wasn't _like _how they described it in the books. And the deeper you're in love, the deeper the wound is when they stab you with unrequited feelings.

Uncountable wounds in various places of your heart.

If only she could turn back time, the hands revolving back to its original place before her confession. However, she'd never known she possessed such feelings for the 'jerk'. Perhaps, that answers the questions to her rapidly speeding heart, blushing at close proximity, an overwhelming amount of jealously whenever a pretty girl got close to him.

May could only sigh. It seemed her prediction of a simply lifestyle was invalid. Was it because fate disliked her and wanted to only brew misfortune? Or was there the truth behind the events that occurred?

She continued to stare into the green abyss of Drew's eyes. It was clouded by an outer façade of the typical 'play boy', suave, mystery and cool type. But May had learned that behind that façade, there lay a boy of wonder, of kindness, of gentleness and soft personality.

She often wondered why she could see through such a difficult person. Perhaps, it was due to her accurate perspective and view? Or was it, she had actually watched his development? She simply was disbelieving.

She could see that Drew's face was contorted into a look of shock and surprise.

_Just hope he doesn't reject me too harshly….._May thought sadly.

_Wow…. I never knew….. that'd she'd say those words that I'd longed to hear…. Yes, I'm ready to admit ….that I like, might even __**love **__May…….i always thought that it'd be a long time before this happened…but so soon… I don't know what to do…._Drew thought.

May could feel the tears starting to form. It was obvious what his answer would be. She was just _another _girl in the sea of girls that he already had at his feet.

But to her surprise, in a few quick strides they were face to face, only a small distance between them. In an act of impulse, he placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the stray tear.

May flinched slightly at his actions that were filled with compassion.

_It feels so strange doing an' unDrew' thing….. but strangely, it does feel….quite nice…._wondered Drew.

He leaned in closer, the gap closing. May felt his breath on hers, as a dark blush spread across her face. By instinct, she closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

Now that they were so close, so close….. Drew couldn't hold back. He had yearned, and he had craved it. The touch of her lips on his. But perhaps, in reality it was so much better.

His fingers intertwined with hers as the gap slightly closed. Their lips brushed against the others, causing a thrill of anticipation to soar through both of them.

_It just feels so right….but should I really? _May questioned in her thoughts.

And then it happened. He placed his lips on hers.

It was like a scene in the movie, so perfect, so right. The perfect scene, the cute couple in the midst of a rose garden, the heavenly aroma circling them.

Perhaps, like describing a scene from a book.

It was far better than May had originally anticipated. She held no regrets for losing her first kiss to him. He was her special someone wasn't he?

His lips were so soft, just like velvet. Drew, was utterly confused. Sure, he'd kissed plenty of girls before just to tease them and break up, but _this _was definitely different.

It was like fireworks, so savory, leaving him wanting for more. But before he was completely satisfied, she broke away, and fled.

Drew immediately blushed, realizing what he'd done. His heart was still racing after their 'moment'. He flicked his hair, smirking. After that kiss, he'd realized something.

She was special. She wasn't like other girls. She appreciated the real and true him. Not for the looks, nor the charm nor the money. But for him himself.

He _loved _her. And he definitely wasn't _letting go. _

_I need to think things over a little bit, my brains delayed due to that…. Errr.. kiss…_he thought, as he exited the maze.

A small distance away, Kimberly had dragged Brendan into her 'spying'. She followed immediately in pursuit, due to the misunderstanding, only to arrive at the 'dream' scene.

She was practically on the breaking point of squealing, but that would've completely ruined the moment. Although, she was quite disappointed that she'd never been able to initiate her own love plan.

"I just realized ….but…. why didn't we at least have taken a picture of the golden moment!" wailed Kimberly, as she tugged at her ebony locks. Her violet eyes flashed annoyance, as she sighed.

"Well, it was a worthwhile experience!" she chirped, as she linked arms with Brendan, causing him to flinch.

He backed away, clearing some distance. Sure, she'd done that plenty of times before in a friendly manner, but, now he felt… a strange attraction towards her and couldn't last for long at close proximity.

Kimberly pouted slightly. She neared her face to Brendan's, causing him to blush.

"You know… seeing those two together….makes me think…..well……that maybe I …..like you….." she whispered.

"W-what?" stuttered Brendan, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"I _like _you" she repeated firmly.

Brendan was speechless.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Drew and May never once had eye contact, too embarrassed with what had happened between them.

When absolutely forced to speak, their words only consisted of 1 word, 1 syllable.

Stuttering and clumsiness was at its ultimate level.

Once Drew had left after dinner, May began to pack up the table, touching her lips ever so slightly.

"I can't believe that I liked it…." murmured May, blushing.

* * *

Drew jumped onto his deluxe bed, blowing away a strand of emerald hair.

She was _the one. _

No one else could ever make him feel this way.

Definitely.

The only obstacle he had left after this?

One thing and one thing only.

His parent's approval.

* * *

_AHA! The climax :D_

_You were probably thinking, well they realize their feelings, then it's happily ever after right?_

_But, I found another reason to lengthen this story! __Mwahahaha :D_

_Sorry, I'm not good at kiss scenes xP Well, i have written them, but not exactly in detail, so sorry if it was a dissappointment!_

_Kimberly and Brendan's relationship will be answered in the next chapter!_

_Wow ….. two relationships in one!_

_OMG! 2 more reviews till my 200__th__ :D __I wonder who it'll be?_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Mistake**

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	15. Mistake

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for late chapter D: _

_I posted too much stories, and there are other stories that need to be updated rather than this one D:_

_Please bear with me though :D - 6 chapters till the end D:_

_Oh, and thank you to **Permantely Scarred **for being my **200th **reviewer :D _

_Adieu - - Fair Readers _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mistake**

Brendan continued to stare at her, dumb founded, astonished, disbelieving. The words, _I like you _continually repeating in his head.

They were childhood friends. When he was a child, he always thought that their future was friends. Forever friends. But alas, love took its toll, and fate chose a completely different direction.

Emotions come in countless different shapes and forms. Forever changing, forever blooming, or forever wilting. Some deepening, while some continue to move further apart.

Emotions could bloom into something beautiful that only the two people share, or perhaps, turning into only negative feelings of hatred for the other.

It's the path you choose, however, what's meant to be will find a way. Always.

She looked so serious, her eyes filled with truth. A deep, violet abyss that Brendan became entranced and lost by. Somehow, he now viewed her in a different light, his heart no longer in its state of denial. She seemed so much more beautiful, like a graceful swan in its peak of radiance. As white as snow, untainted and pure.

He had made a mistake. He had not loved May, but had loved Kimberly all along, cloaked away behind a wall of denial. He had made his decision. There were two choices. Two that lead to completely different paths, and could change everything.

"I like you too" he muttered, as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Her violet eyes shimmering with happiness as she returned the hug.

They both stared into each other's eyes, sending each other signals. He then pulled her into a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

May sighed contented at the romantic scene. Her 'best friend' had finally found love, like she had. She touched her lips slightly, a blush immediately appearing. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she yearned for more.

She slapped herself. She had fallen for him. Definitely. She had her future set out, it was so clear, it was supposedly meant to be. But everything changed, little by little, by small actions filled with emotion.

She didn't know what to do to simply say. The future was a mess, unclear and vague. It was like going through a maze with no exit, walking round in circles, in complete darkness.

She immediately wiped her thoughts away. She wouldn't worry about it. She would just go with the flow of what 'fate' had installed for her. She chuckled to herself.

She had adapted to Kimberly's spying habits. _I hang around her too much…_thought May.

"Probably she'd be saying awww why didn't I bring a camera to catch a golden moment!" said May, mimicking Kimberly.

She began to burst into fits of laughter. May realized fate's changes. She'd found love. She'd made a best friend. She could now laugh away her worries about lack of money.

"Fate… is a strange and confusing thing…." murmured May, as she crept away from her hiding spot, and began to walk back to the castle, continuing her chores as a maid.

However, she walked pass the large cherry blossom tree, immediately remembering Masquerain and Beautifly. She hurriedly climbed up the tree, and was met with a stunning sight.

8 tiny little wurmples squirming around in the nest, all wiggling closer to their mother and father to be fed.

"They're so cute" murmured May, as one crawled onto her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

However, it lost footing as it was still young and starting to fall. May immediately grabbed for it, but was too late, as her face contorted into horror. However, a pink blur ran from behind the tree, catching it on its back.

"A-a cat!" exclaimed May, as she climbed down from the tree.

The sight that beholded her was the pink creature chasing it's tale. "C-cute" she exclaimed as she walked over.

She examined the wurmple, which was unscathed. "Thank you" she muttered to the creature.

_Skitty sounds like a name suitable for it… hopefully I get it right ! _thought May.

"Is your name.. Skitty?" she questioned as the Skitty turned to face her. "Nyaa!" it responded, leaping into her arms. May beamed as she placed the wurmple on her shoulder.

She then, climbed the tree, placing the wurmple into its rightful home. Realization hit her when she stared at Masquerain.

"I have to tell Drew" she murmured, as she took off to find him.

* * *

Drew watched the clouds from the large, arch window of his room. He had thought of countless reasons to convince his parents, but all of them seemed to end in failure.

"I guess the best thing to tell them would be… how I feel about her… words of the heart…" he muttered, immersed in his thoughts.

Suddenly, he heard his door slam open. He whirled around immediately to face none other than May. He immediately blushed, touching his lips, remembering what happened the other day.

May, in her state of excitement, forgot about what happened in the other day. "Drew! Come, I want to show you something!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the cherry blossom tree.

He blushed crimson at the sight of their entwined hands. "Where are we going?" he questioned.

"You'll see" she responded.

They arrived at the foot of tree, May climbing up first. She climbed up to the branch that held the nest, and signaled for him to follow. He climbed up in pursuit, shocked to see the sight.

His Masquerain.. her Beautifly… wurmple….. it added up to be……parents and children!

Drew's outer façade immediately faded, softness over taking him. "They're cute…" he murmured, petting them.

May beamed, able to see the true Drew behind the icy façade. "Let's name them!" suggested May, as Drew nodded.

They began to become engrossed in their naming spree, laughing and having a good time.

There was the usual 'No! I hate that name' , 'No, you can't name this cute one Bob!' , 'I like this one… let's name it Wiggly!' , 'No, Wiggly is too girly, and as you can see this is a boy!'

And so, it took quite a while for them both to agree on 8 names, however, they loved every minute of it. It gave them a chance to talk naturally, to bond. They were acting just like first time parents.

They forgot about their worries, happiness radiating from then. _I hope things can always be this way and last…._they both thought.

* * *

_Sorry for the filler-ish chapter! I just wanted to answer some of the questions that I left hanger in previous chapters…_

_And, I also answered Kimberly and Brendan's relationship :D_

_The next chapter will continue on with the actual plot where Drew asks his parents ._

_Tune into the next chapter!_

**Chapter 16: Words of the Heart**

_Drew proposes the girl whom he has chosen as his special someone. His parents are disapproving, so he tells them words of the heart. _

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	16. Words of the Heart

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by Yours Truly, Shuuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N: **_Now we're back to the main, climaxing plot xD _

_It's the long awaited chapter, where Drew asks his parents for their approval :D_

_Once the climax is over, this story reaches its end pretty quickly D: __**5 chapters till the end!**_

_I'm thinking once I finish writing this story, I'll back-track and re-write the first... 1-6 chapters? _

_I was still a newbie at writing, and probably still am now... and since I want the best for you readers, I'll edit them :D_

_**Oh, and sorry for any annoyances for an OCC'ish Drew. **I'm just showing that he has matured, and is expressing his true feelings (:_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Words of the Heart **

Drew continued to pace around his room, unknowing and experiencing a nervous breakdown. _He _of all people experiencing negative emotions? **Unbelievable. **

He had decided he wanted to tell them his true feelings as soon as possible. He stared at the calendar, eyes widening. Today was the end of his 30 day dead line to find a chosen girl. He couldn't back out now.

He'd regret it for the rest of his life. To marry, an arranged marriage no less, to the one you didn't _love_. To marry, the ring around your finger symbolized the love you shared, always circling in one complete circle, to be one forever. It was unbreakable, however, Drew didn't want to marry and immediately breaking the girl's heart through the act of divorce.

He chuckled at himself, rather surprised at his warmth and kindness. Before he met her, he'd just toss aside any girl like they were nothing, play with them like they were his toys, lead them on and dump them in the end.

_I've really changed... haven't I? I've learnt to feel compassion, empathy and now know how to express kindness and smile more genuinely... all because of her..._he thought.

He was still unsure of his parent's reactions though. Could just words of the heart convine them to accept her? Will it show them not to judge her because of her outer exterior as an unwealthy person? Drew's heart was in a fit of emotions, unsure, and restless.

He never knew this day would come so soon. Thirty days passed and gone, but, fate really did play an important role in all this. He was certain, so sure that he would not find love. Yet, he did, in just a short amount of time.

He had felt a strange attraction towards her at first sight. That feeling, that binding connection, that force that pulled her to him. He stared at his figure in the mirror of his bedroom, his reflection reflected a handsome face, creased into a frown. He flicked his hair, almost forgotting that it was his 'trademark' pose. Love really had miracles, as one couldn't change the given nature one possessed at birth so easily. In just a _month_ no less!

Drew continued to stare into the mirror, deep within his emerald orbs lay doubt, worry, and insecurity. Uncountable questions continued to flood his mind, his confidence quickly deflating.

_What would he do if his parents say no? What would happen next?_

His fate would be sealed, irreversible, nothing could be done. He'd marry a girl he didn't love, and would continue to live his life in misery, only part of the marriage due to his parent's wishes.

_What would he do if his parents agreed?_

It almost seemed impossible of this outcome. He'd probably be in a fit of happiness if this happened. It seemed so surreal, something that would happen in the fairytales, a story which would always have a happy ending. But, this was what he'd hoped for.

_How will he propose if his parent's agreed?_

His pride would be mercifully beaten, his common sense of no use in what her tastes of 'jewellery' would be. But, he couldn't run away for the rest of his life, this event would come sooner of later.

_What would he do if she said no?_

His heart would be crushed. After the main obstacle had been overcome, his parent's approval, only to have her reject him in the end. His hope would fade, his life thrown into a pit of depression.

The questions continued to daunt his mind, causing him to become weak. His outer facade of a cool and calm composure was the absolute opposite of what his was now. "Calm down Drew" he muttered to himself, breathing in and out softly. He straightened his figure, his usual 'smirk' placed on his face. Now, he looked like the usual 'Drew'.

"It's time" he murmured, as he strode out of his room, and began his slow, burdening walk towards his parent's room. His feet meeting with the marble flooring echoed eeerily throughout the corridors, emphasizing the massive size of their castle. The thick silence continued to press down on him, his pulse quickening.

_Get a hold of yourself! This is your own home, yet you're reacting like you're about to be killed any minute! _he scolded himself, pulling his act together.

There it appeared, the grand entrance to their bedroom. The door towered over his figure, the polished mahogany wood gleaming to perfection, the golden door knob waiting to be pulled. The knocker, formed out of thousands of tiny diamonds put together shined, yearning for a knock. He gulped, as he reached for it, and knocked once, then twice, and a third before there was a response.

"Come in" called his mother, her voice soft and sweet, alluring and entrancing.

He opened the door to reveal his father, standing on the balcony, and his mother, combing her golden locks with her beloved silver hair brush on the vanity. She turned to him, her sapphire blue eyes soft, and gentle as her mouth curved into a warm smile.

His father turned to him, that all knowing smirk plastered on his face. "What is it son?" he questioned.

Drew paused, time seemed to stop. It was the golden moment, the moment to say it all. "I have something important to say" he murmured, his parents raising an eyebrow, as if sending one another telepathic signals. They both stopped their current doings, and moved over and both sat on the edge of the bed.

Drew faced them, their eyes eagerly waiting. "I've found her. That one special someone. The one and only" he said, earning a an immediate gasp from the both of them. His mother's face seemed to glow even brighter than before, obviously excited. His father chuckled, over joyed. "But the question is, _who _is it?"

Drew gulped once more, the question ringing in his ears. How should he say it? He'd always known his parents fancied a wealthy wife for him. "Well... how should I say this? I know... that you'll be dissapointed... but... I like... May..." he said, barely inaudible.

Laura lost her glow immediately, a dissapproving look evident on her beautiful features. "_Her _of all people Drew dear? Are you _sure_? This is a _once in a lifetime _decision. Once you've made it, you can't turn _back_" she replied, her voice hinting ever so slightly to change his opinion.

Daniel shot her a look, causing her to silence. "Well... my question for you is..._why_? _Why _do you like her?" he said. Drew cleared his throat. He would be honest with them, tell them how he really felt, tell them... _words of the heart_.

"I know that you've always wanted my wife to be wealthy, rich and of status, I know that... I'm not purposely trying to be rebellious of your choices but... marriage is a strong thing... it's like an unbreakable bond you share, that is irreversible for the rest of your life... but I want to marry someone that I _truly_ love, that I want to be with" he said, pausing slightly to see his parent's faces.

Laura smiled slightly, but still stood firm. Daniel gave a small, curt nod, however, was still unconvinced. Drew continued "She's _not_ like other girls...at least she can be _honest_ with me, not try to act just because I'm a prince or for my dazzling looks... In honesty, I think she's _amazing_... at first, I thought that she was just some **annoying** peasant and just some maid... but... I've grown on her... and come to actually like, even love her".

"Even though she may reject me, I won't disheartened, I will continue to try my best. I wish to _hold her_, to stroke her hair, to scream to the world that... **she's mine**... _my girl_... the only thing is... I want you to be _happy_ for me, back me up, and approve. Because I _love_ her... and these are _words of the heart_" he said, as he finished, leaving two awestruck parents.

"Your approval.. is so important to me. Perhaps, even if you disapprove I _will _find a way to be... with her...." he finished, their eyes widening even more, if possible.

Daniel glanced at Laura, with a rather peculiar expression. It could be best described as.... a mixture of uncountable emotions. Laura nodded slightly, as her cherry lips curved slightly upwards. There were a few more glances, a few nods and a few more frowns.

Their "silent talk" was pushing Drew to his utmost limits. His curiousty was continually growing every second. The air was thick with anticipation, anxiety and fear. Fear for their answer. Fear for what their answer could result in. Fear for his future.

He had never felt such 'fear' in his lifetime. There were a few more whispers between them, followed by a few more silent gestures. How Drew wanted to know what they were saying, what the meaning was behind the silent gestures.

Then, they stopped. They both turned to face Drew. Drew and his mother had eye contact for a few tense minutes, before she looked down, fiddling with her hair, as if untangling any knots within the silky, golden abyss.

Drew swallowed, allowing for a short intake of air. Daniel, on the other hand, sat rigid, not once breaking eye-contact. He, was like stone. He stared directly into Drew's emerald eyes, with his own green orbs. They intimidated Drew, made him feel inferior and weak.

Then, Daniel opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

_I'm really evil aren't I? Really evil right ? _

_I'm quite sorry for the major cliff-hanger... and for the short chapter before...._

_Buttt... I will try and put in a quick update for this :D_

_Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, since I tried to put in a lot more suspense to make it gripping (: _

_Tune in for the next chapter!_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


	17. True Love

**That One Special Someone**

_A Work of Fiction by Yours Truly, Shuuxharuka_

* * *

**A/N: **_The long awaited chapter ~ _

_Sorry for the slow update, 2 new story ideas came up, and well.... I started writing them xD_

_Buttt.. I probably won't post them until I finish this...._

_Oh, and I suddenly had a change in how the story would turn out, a little more twists won't hurt rightt? XD_

_Be prepared for a long chapter! :D Almost 3000 words O.O_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Then, Daniel opened his mouth to speak._

* * *

**Chapter 17: True Love**

"Our answer is..... we simply.....cannot agree to this marriage!" bellowed Daniel, a vein throbbing dangerously at his temple.

Drew gaped, shocked. Sure, he was expecting this, but not in a rather violent manner. "Yes, we cannot accept this Drew! We were rather shocked with your... deep and passionate feelings... but we cannot look over that she is not of royal descent... but of only poor blood running in her veins" murmured Laura, looking rather regretful of her choice of words.

He immediately felt a surge of anger. _They still can't look over the fact that she's a farmer's daughter... I knew that words of the heart weren't enough... I just knew it _he thought, disappointed.

"If you cannot approve... then I have no choice but to leave" Drew said boldly, causing his parents to both gasp, their eyes widening.

"Please Drew, don't resort to this!" said his mother, her voice cracking as she gripped his arm, pulling him back.

The look of sadness in her sapphire orbs made Drew feel a surge of guilt. He had now become doubtful and unsure of his actions. This was his mother... _pleading _for him to stay... the one who had looked after him when he was young, the one who had showered him with affection...... should he ?

_I don't know what to do... what path should I choose? _he thought, stuck in between.

"_Drew..._you must come back, you have a kingdom to rule, your life set.... who will inherit the position?" whispered Daniel, an undeniable pain within his emerald orbs.

Drew frowned, his face twisting and contorting into a look of sadness, with a tint of anger. Should he really stay? To marry the one he didn't love... to lead any unhappy life... to carry the burden of controlling an entire kingdom filled with thousands of civilians... he wasn't ready for such a responsibility....

He could feel his heart convulsing, choosing over two important people in his life. His role as the to-be king..... to satisfy his parent's happiness... to be with the one he loved.... each one with severe consequences if he chose.....

"Father....mother....please... I _beg _you... please... let me be happy, let me enjoy my life. Why marry if you do not love? I won't be able to perform my duties as king with a heavy heart! All my actions will be reckless, do you want to see people's lives at stake!?" he questioned, his voice continually growing louder.

His parent's expressions were thoughtful for a few, tense seconds before once again contorting into a more annoyed expression. "A **NO **is a **NO, **you shall not marry her and that is final!" they said simultaneously.

"Then, I shall _run-away_" retorted Drew, as he stormed out of the room.

Laura immediately began swaying slightly, as Daniel quickly caught her. "That boy has his father's blood alright..... that fierce attitude, that arrogance... "he murmured, before shaking his head.

* * *

Drew began bolting around the castle, his surroundings a blur, only anger surging through his body, no common sense remaining.

_Where is my room!? _he thought, irritated to a further extent.

Suddenly, someone had bumped into him. He was about to snarl when he saw who it was, the one he was least expecting to see in his moment of rage.

May.

"S-s-sorry!" she stuttered, but when she looked up to see emerald orbs, she beamed.

"Hi Drew!"

Seeing her happy, unconsciously brought a smile to his face. However, he immediately wiped it off. "Leave me alone" he said simply.

Unbeknownst to him, it had come out far crueler than intended. As he walked away, May looked on, hurt evident in her sapphire orbs.

_How can he change so quickly? I thought he really did change... it's like we're back to square one... as if all the memories we had together were all washed away... _she thought sadly, heartache overcoming her.

She loved him. She felt rather embarrassed to admit it. He was her rival, her enemy, one she was not to love.. they were of opposite worlds, like black and white, like the sun and moon. And yet, she still fell for him. After only a short period of time, his little acts of showing he cared grew on her, as everyday it seemed he grew kinder, less arrogant and mature.

Was she wrong after all? She turned in the opposite direction, as she ambled away towards the kitchen. However, she stopped short when she heard soft whispering on the other side of the door.

_"What should we do now? He seriously is going to run away with __**her**__" _murmured a low, masculine voice.

_"I just don't know anymore....he may be making the mistake of his life" _whispered an angelic voice.

_King Daniel and Queen Laura! _thought May, deciphering the voices. _He's going to marry? Why didn't he tell me? Oh yeah... we aren't friends.... then what is our relationship? Maybe that is why he seemed so distant today! _

May could feel tears springing into her eyes. "Maybe it's a mistake? I have to hear it from Drew first-hand before I believe it!" she murmured as she took off for his room.

However, she had not listened to the rest of the conversation. "May.. what a strange choice though... I would've never expected it" replied Daniel.

"I know... but it's not that we refuse after Drew's passionate speech... we just don't want to see him heart-broken... we don't know what May feels about him... even with our approval, there's still her own choice" Laura whispered.

* * *

With only a feeling of confusion, like a lost sheep, May sprinted at her greatest speed, door after door passing, not really knowing which was his room. But, out of the blue it appeared, like magic, as she pulled to a stop.

Without bothering to knock, she pushed open the door with full force, as it banged loudly against the wall. Drew turned around, cringing slightly at the sound it made. "Oh.. it's you" he said, his voice robotic, lifeless.

"A-are.. you... really... m-m-marrying!?" questioned May, holding back the tears that threatened to escape, to fall slowly from her sapphire eyes.

"Y-yes... don't you know who _exactly _I'm marrying?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

_Don't tell me... she doesn't know it's __**her**__? Is she __**jealous**__? _he thought, a feeling of happiness overwhelming him. But, the matter at hand immediately extinguished any positive emotion.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, her voice barely audible, but the hurt sounded as clear as day. The pain, the heartbreaking tone of her voice. Drew just couldn't stand idly there watching those tears fall.

He strode to her side, as he pulled her into a hug. May squeaked slightly, shocked at the sudden movement. _I feel so safe... so warm.. so... comfortable.. within his arms.._she thought, sighing contently.

He caressed her chocolate locks, inhaling the heavenly scent. _I can't believe I'm doing this... this melts my cool exterior immediately! But.. I have to admit it is quite nice... and I've always wanted to do this...._he thought.

"Yes... I'm marrying..... _you_" he whispered. He felt May stiffen immediately, as her eyes grew shocked. She pushed him away, as she slowly furthered their distance.

"You've got to be joking with me right!? We're just friends.... plus... we don't ... l-love each other" she murmured, unable to have eye contact with those emerald orbs.

Drew gritted his teeth. She was making it harder for him than it already was. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "No... that's a lie... I do... really and truly.... l.....l-love.... you.... ug- May"

Drew mentally scolded himself. At such an important moment he had almost called her _ugly_. He was just so accustomed to calling her nicknames, that he'd never truly called her her real name.

May was simply speechless, in awe. _The _Drew expressing himself? _The _Drew sacrificing his pride to admit he had "feelings" for the girl he had taunted and teased of being "ugly" for the past month?

It was like a twisted fantasy where she controlled the people. _Has Drew finally cracked? He's definitely lost it _she thought.

"Y-you're lying! This is some sick twisted joke!" she exclaimed, pointing. Drew groaned. _Does she really have to make it this hard!? _he thought.

"**No**...I am _not _lying to you. This is _not _some joke. It's called **reality**. Ok.. I admit it... this is embarrassing, it's not my _persona_. But... I truly do _love _you" said Drew, his face contorted into a look of concentration.

He raised his hand, offering it for her to hold. May gulped. It really was just too much to take in. Just a few days ago they were _enemies _constantly fighting, and now he was proclaiming his _love _for her. How much can a girl take?

"I....I" she murmured, looking away. Her heart hammered in her chest, as he took a step closer to her, his hand still beckoning for her to take it. Her blush deepened as he took another step closer.

"I... l.l......love.... y-ou.... too......" she murmured, finally finding the words. She smiled, as she took his hand. He pulled her into a warm embrace, as a small smile appeared on his face.

Before she accepted, he was waiting anxiously for her answer. His heart continually pounding, racing, as she looked away. He had thought _is it all over_? But, it seemed the heavens had blessed him, as she too felt the same.

But, his happy and warm thoughts were suddenly cut short by a hard shove. "What about your parents?" she demanded, the comforting mood immediately shattering into one of discomfort.

"T-t…hey…. didn't… accept.. my… proposal…." he muttered, unable to watch her reaction.

He then grabbed both her hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "We'll run away…. I don't need the life of a prince….all I need is you and I'm happy….." he murmured softly.

May blushed, her heart thumping harder than it already was. No matter how much it made her feel … so special to hear those words… those words from such an arrogant person….the consequences struck her.. hard.

It seemed so perfect, but there were still so many barriers and obstacles.

_Loving someone … is letting them be truly happy… at the sacrifice of one's own happiness…. _She thought, tears prickling her eyes.

She slapped his hands away, and forced malicious laughter. She felt sick to her stomach at how… hurtful she sounded.

"You're an idiot aren't you? This was all a _joke _I played on you! I _hated _you ever since I first met you, with your arrogance, and with the way you flaunted your money and looks. It _sickened _me. So, I thought, why not bring you down? Change you, make you fall in love with me, take away all sense of your pride, and crush you. Oh, crushing you. It was simply a game of sweet revenge" she spat, her voice filled with venom.

_I know you'll hate me… I know I'm hurting only myself and you in the process… don't forgive me… but this truly is for the best… _she thought, forcing the tears back, replacing the look in her eyes with cruelty.

"L-lies… you're lying to me!" he shouted, placing his hands on his ears, blocking out everything.

"Oh it's so true! It's all part of my master plan. And it succeeded. I never loved you. Not _once_. I only wanted to use you for the _money_. And now I leave, since I no longer have any use for you" she said, finishing, as she walked away coolly.

Once she was hidden away from his sighting range, she ran. Ran to her destination, as she no longer could hold back the tears.

_I guess this is goodbye… this is for the best…_she thought, as she clutched her slowly breaking heart.

Drew sank to his knees, unable to believe it. He kept repeating 'lies' over and over in his mind, and yet that malicious look in her eyes, that laugh, the more it seemed real.

She never loved him. She used him like everyone else. He had promised not to cry, and yet, here he was, sitting there pathetically crying.

She had broken him beyond recognition. And now, he was slowly shattering, unable to be put together again. This horrific truth would scar him for life. Now, all he could think was "what truly was his purpose for being here?"

* * *

May had searched practically all the rooms in the palace, and yet couldn't find _them. _She then went to the one place she hadn't checked. The Kitchen.

_How can I be so stupid? _She thought, as she threw open the doors. There, stood Laura and Daniel, currently conversing seriously. They abruptly stopped, as they turned to face her.

Surprise etched deep within their features. "W-what brings you here May?" questioned Daniel.

She sank to her knees, earning a gasp from Laura. "W-what are you doing!? Get up!" she exclaimed, tugging her arm to no avail.

"I love Drew. So much. More than you can imagine. He being with me brings happiness, true happiness. And him returning my feelings… is just… too good to be true. But… loving someone is hoping for their happiness… him being with me will only lead him into a life of hardships, struggle, and maybe even fighting for food and shelter" she whispered.

Daniel and Laura hung on to her every word, unable to find words.

May grasped Laura's arm and pleaded "So please. _Please_. I'll move out as soon as possible, help Drew forget. Forget _everything. _Help him move on, he'll have a better life without me. He'll have a happy ever after; it was what was supposed to happen before I came. Erase all ideas of running away from him"

Laura's mouth twitched upward slightly, about to answer when Drew walked in, a tense silence ensuing.

"Just what is going on?"

* * *

_LE GASP! O.o_

_I cannot believe I wrote this. Longest chapter to date. _

_So much twists and suspense! It was more of spur of a moment ideas, and I'm so proud of it :D_

_Please review my hard efforts :D_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


End file.
